Through The Dark
by SangsterHemmings
Summary: He inched closer and took off her hood. "I was told Princess Amu had the most beautiful pair of amber eyes... And I see that they say it true." That made her cheeks go red, but maybe it was just the cold. She didn't know what to say so she just inched forward and took off his hood too. And there was a beautiful creature underneath.*Title changed. Previously called THE SNOW PRINCESS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've just joined fanfiction so I'm still learning everything. This is my first story so please be nice and if there are any mistakes do tell me. Tell me what you think and if I should continue the story. I've already got the next chapter written so just let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own shugo chara but the plot is mine. Thank you :) **

**Chapter 1**

The night was darker than usual. And cold. Very cold. But it made no matter.

Amu loved the cold, and besides she wanted to see the snow and no one could stop her. Not even her father.

When she made sure no one was in sight, she pulled her hood down and looked up at the sky, feeling the snowflakes touch her cheeks. Snow was probably the best thing that existed in the whole world and Amu was grateful for being born in the North. She closed her eyes and memorized the moment. It was all so perfect. Just her and the first snow of summer.

"Now that's a sight one doesn't see very often." Came a husky voice from behind her, breaking her peaceful moment.

Amu immediately turned around to look at the intruder. He was a tall man and most of his face was covered with a hood and a heavy muffler. He was looking at her and at once she noticed his dark blue eyes.

But wait, what was it that he just said? Surely, he didn't know who she was, right? No one in this part of the city knew her by face. Her father rarely, if ever, let her roam the city, even with the guards by her side.

"Who are you?" Amu demanded with her voice full of the authority that she was born with.

"Someone," the man shrugged. "No one."

Something about the person told Amu not to stay any longer, so she pulled her hood up and made to walk past him without giving him a last glance. "Well, you're wasting my time."

"Shouldn't a princess be in her palace, doing what her father tells her to do?"

She froze.

Amu Hinamori was the daughter of King Tsumugu Hinamori and Queen Midori Hinamori, of the Kingdom Of Ice. She was their only child and both the parents were very possessive of their daughter. So much, that her father rarely let her out of the palace, and if he did, it was always with the guards.

It was only because of that, that Amu was forced to do this; disguise as a commoner and escape the castle at night.

The first time she ever did it was three years ago. Fed up of being trapped in the castle, one night she tricked her maids and escaped to the gardens around midnight. After wandering the grounds for about half an hour, she chanced upon a small opening through the back of the garden. Curious, she followed the path to see where it was going and soon found herself facing a rusted iron gate. On the other side of the gate, there was freedom.

That was also the first time that she had met Rima. She shook her mind to get rid of the thought. Thinking of Rima brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

After that a routine had started. She escaped thrice each week and met Rima and Nagi. She dressed up as a common girl - which was Nagi's idea- and enjoyed her nightly strolls of the city. She knew she was betraying the trust of her father but it was all so tempting and she wanted to see the whole city with her own eyes. And besides, she was the heir and when she came of age there were going to be a lot of responsibilities on her and she wouldn't get time to mess around.

Few of her maids had found out her secret and one of them had betrayed her and told the queen. Her mother hadn't been angry, unlike what Amu had expected. She actually understood, but nevertheless forbade Amu to do so, since it was very dangerous. Amu didn't stop though, not until what happened with Rima.

In fact, this was the first time that she had escaped after the episode with Rima. No one in the city except Rima, Nagi and both of their grandfathers knew she was princess Amu when she was disguised. So how come this guy knew?

"Princess?" She scoffed. "What are you talking about? There's no princess here."

He chuckled. "You don't fool me, _Amu_."

That angered her. No one ever called her by her name except her parents and Rima. Even Nagi always called her 'My lady' or 'princess' no matter how many times she told him not to do so, since she was disguised as a common girl.

"You dare call me by my name?" Her amber eyes narrowed.

This time he laughed. "Caught you. See, you _are_ the princess." He inched closer and took off her hood. "I was told Princess Amu had the most beautiful pair of amber eyes in the whole of Hazza…... And I see that they say it true."

That made her cheeks go red, but maybe it was just the cold. She didn't know what to say so she just inched forward and took off his hood too.

And there was a beautiful creature underneath. His hair was midnight blue, no wait, darker than that, but it was the most perfect hair she had ever seen. And his eyes. They were sapphire blue.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes until Amu realized it was getting late. She stepped back. "And I was told not to talk to strangers." Turning around she started walking away.

"Until next time then..._Amu_."

She ignored that, muttering a soft "as if" and making her way back.

The snow had almost stopped, but it was still very cold. _The winter will come soon_, she realized. And it would get even more cold then. But she liked the cold. She was the snow princess; she was supposed to like it. But with cold came dieses, and the recent past made her want to throw up.

The previous five months had been the hardest time period for The Ice Kingdom in the history of The Five Kingdoms of Hazza. A fatal dieses called 'Perrylogtus' had spread throughout the kingdom and people died by thousands.

It was the worst here, in the capital city. _Snowborn_, Amu's city, the one she was walking through was the place where the dieses killed the most ruthlessly. It got so horrific that at one point Amu thought all of them were going to die.

But then Healer Eddard-who was also the chief healer of the Ice Kingdom-came up with a cure to the misery. Then a countless number of gold was spent to produce the medicine at a large scale and about a billion more to distribute it to every part of Ice. And then within two months the kingdom got rid of Perrylogtus.

Thinking of that time still made Amu quiver in fear. She remembered how her over-possessive-parents didn't even let her out of her room and how every one of her maids was checked by healer Eddard before entering the princess' room. It was hard to turn her back on everything that had happened, but it was especially hard to forget what had happened with Rima…

Amu finally reached the old rusted gate and took out the small black bag that she had veiled in the snow covered bushes. The bag possessed her Princes clothes and after finding the place where she always changed her outfit, she hurriedly dressed back as a princess. She put the commoner clothes back in the bag-which Rima had given her once-and buried it back in its place. Straightening her gown, she made her way back to the gardens and then into the castle. It was well past midnight and her parents were probably asleep.

She was almost to her room when a voice stopped her.

"Amu," Her mother stood behind her looking very tired.

"Mother," she whispered and then went to plant a kiss on Queen Midori's cheek.

"You have been out again." The Queen stated sternly.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, mother. I wa-"

"Don't lie, Amu. I can see melted snow on your hair and fresh one on the tips of your gown," she sighed "You don't fool me."

"_You don't fool me, Amu."_ The husky voice of the stranger rang in her ears but the princess shook it off.

"I just wanted to see the snow, mother." Amu looked down in guilt.

Midori pushed her head up with a gentle finger. "I know, dear. But when will you ever understand; it's _dangerous_."

"Sorry," she apologized, but then tried to change the topic. "Why are you up so late? You look tired."

The queen sighed for the second time. "I _am_ tired. But I can't rest while seeing your father like that. He stays up all night, writing letters to other cities and other kingdoms…... Perrylogtus has left Ice totally depleted. There's so much to be done and your father has to fulfill his duty as a king."

"Oh" Amu whispered. "But everything will be fine, mother. I know it will."

"I hope so." Queen Midori looked at her with an expression that Amu couldn't quite comprehend. "Anyway, go sleep now."

Amu kissed her mother's cheek before saying goodnight and went inside her room. Lulu, her maid was asleep on the mattress beside the princess' bed and Amu didn't want to wake her up, so she sought out her bed clothes herself and changed into them quickly.

"_You don't fool me, _Amu_."_ The stranger's voice echoed in her mind again as she got into bed and soon she found herself thinking about him. How did he know that she was the princess? And who was he anyway? She'd never seen him before. But then again, she'd never seen more than half the people in Ice.

Forcing him out of her mind, she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

"Princess Amu? Wake up." It was Lulu who woke her up the next morning.

Amu opened her eyes slowly and looking at the balcony realized it was still dawn. Why was Lulu waking her up so early? Her mind suddenly took her to a dawn five months ago when she was woken up in the same manner.

"_**Princess Amu? Wake up" Joana shook her violently "wake up!" **_

_**Amu opened her eyes to find it was still dawn. "It's too early, Joana" she protested "Let me sleep."**_

"_**No, my lady. You have to wake up. It's…it's..." the maid's eyes were filled with tears.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Amu sat up hurriedly. "What happened?"**_

_**Joana's lips were trembling. "It's Rima."**_

"Joana," Amu whispered as she sat up.

"My lady?" Lulu inquired.

"Where's Joana?" Amu asked before she could stop herself.

"Joana?" the maid looked at her as if she thought Amu had gone crazy. "She caught Perrylogtus, and died…. Don't you remember my lady?"

"Yes…I-I remember." Joana had been her maid for as long as Amu could remember. She was the best handmaid one could ever wish for. She never tried to encroach or pry into Amu's life and even helped her in escaping the castle sometimes. And Amu used to tell her everything. But then one day, when Amu was still grief-stricken from what had happened with Rima, she was told that Joana had caught the lethal dieses.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Amu asked to try and change the subject. "Is something wrong?"

"_**What's wrong? What happened?"**_

"_**It's Rima."**_

"Her Grace, your mother told me to wake you up early today. You are expected at breakfast with the king"

_Father?_ But he had been so busy lately, he never even got time to sit and eat with his family. "Why?" she asked "Is it something special?"

"I don't know, my lady. The queen didn't mention anything else."

_Liar._ The maids liked to gossip and spy, Amu knew. And Lulu was the worst of them. A lot of times Amu had caught her. Either while spying when Amu was talking to Joana or while gossiping with the other maids or the cooks in the kitchen. And the princess was pretty sure it was Lulu who had told the queen of her daughter's nightly escapes.

Nonetheless, she told Lulu to go and get a bath ready while she stood up and sauntered to the balcony. She liked to smell the morning air of Snowborn, so it was kind of a daily ritual. But this morning there was something different.

Amu's eyes fell upon the red rose on the white marble of the gallery. _A rose. What's a rose doing here?_

It couldn't have just taken off with the wind. Someone must have put it there. But who? Should she ask Lulu? No, that'll give the maid a new topic to natter about and soon the whole castle would know.

She picked up the rose and held it close to her nose. It smelled so good. And besides, you rarely ever saw red roses in Ice, so she decided to keep it.

Making sure that Lulu was still in the lavatory, Amu quickly went back inside. She half ran towards her bedside table and pulled open the drawer that she never let any of her maids touch. She smelled the rose one last time before putting it safely in the drawer.

"Your bath is ready, my lady."

Amu closed the drawer just in time and stood up. "Alright."

She took a bath and let the maids dress her up in a blue gown. Then Silvia brushed her pink hair and tied them in a braid. And soon she was walking down the long staircase and towards the family dining room of the Hinamori castle.

"Father," her parents were already seated. "Mother."

King Tsumugu stood up and Amu noticed how different he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to have lost some weight too. "My sweet daughter." He opened up his arms and Amu hugged her father tightly.

"I missed you father." She whispered.

"Oh Amu, I missed you too." He pulled back and looked at her. "But a king has to execute his duties. And besides, I'm setting up a kingdom for my daughter."

"Come on now, the food is waiting." The queen interrupted and Amu kissed her mother's cheek before taking a seat at the table. And soon the maids came in with all kinds of different foods. But Amu went for her favorite; the apple pie.

Before long the normal conversation started. Her father asked her about the dancing lessons with Miss Helen and Amu lied that they were going great. A good princess should know how to dance, but Amu wasn't very good at it. Not because she didn't like dancing but because she didn't like the teacher. Miss Helen was a grumpy woman and she made dancing as boring as studying.

On being asked of her history classes, Amu replied honestly. They were in truth going great.

"Amu," her father said after a moment of silence. "There's something important that you need to know."

"Yes, father?"

"People from Shadow Kingdom will be coming here. They will arrive in a week or two." The king told her. "The king's brother, Prince Yui is himself coming."

"Shadow? But father, they say that the kingdom is cursed."

"They say it wrong." He sighed. "Amu, you are a princess. You should know better than to believe the filth your maids tell you."

"As you say, father. I apologize." She replied. "But why are they coming out of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden." The king answered. "I've been in contact with them for the past few months. We've been left exhausted after the dieses. Shadow has been our friend for the past fifty years and they've decided to help us in our hour of gloom."

"That's good, then." Amu smiled.

But her parents looked at her with such longing in their eyes that Amu knew there was something else that they weren't telling her.

"Pay attention, my lady!" Miss Helen snapped her stick on the table.

"Y-yes" Amu cried out startled. She had her mind occupied on the thought of the Shadow Kingdom.

"You do know that there will be a ball held when Prince Yui and his party arrives. And you are expected to dance. Why don't you understand? My lady you-"

"Look, Miss Helen," Amu pointed at the hour glass. "The time for the class is over." She stood up and rushed to the door. "Have to go. Good day."

And before Miss Helen had the time to react Amu opened the door and ran to her room. Lulu came after her as she reached her chambers.

"No," Amu refused. "I want to be alone."

The maid bowed. "As you wish, my lady."

Amu stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. At once she grasped that something was amiss. The balcony curtains were wide open. Had Lulu forgotten to close them? Suddenly she felt something stir in the shadows. Maybe she shouldn't have turned down Lulu at all.

Amu turned around and opened her mouth to call the guards but suddenly her voice was gone. A tight hand wrapped itself about her mouth and another one found its way around her waist and she was pulled back to hit someone's chest.

All at once her instincts were gone. She was getting abducted and there was absolutely nothing that she could think of. She started to thrash about against the holds and tried to make some noise.

"Calm down." A rather recognizable voice whispered in her ear. "It's me. We met last night, _Amu_."

"_You don't fool me, Amu."_

The stranger. It was him.

"Now," he went on, speaking very softly. "I'm going to pull my hand back but first, promise me you would not scream."

"Mmph-"

"Do you promise?" he insisted and she nodded her head in approval.

Slowly he let go of her mouth and Amu shoved him back and pulled free. "How dare you? You think you can just come into my room and kidnap me? Who are you anyway? You-"

"Shhh" He put his finger against her lips. "Someone might hear you."

His face was close and she could clearly see his beautiful blue eyes. "Who are you?" she whispered against his finger.

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispered back.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before she broke free of the trance and pulled back. "How did you get in?"

He laughed softly. "You have an attractive balcony and I am an incredible climber."

She then noticed something on his back. It was a violin case. "You play?" she asked pointing.

"Nope. I just like to put extra weight on my back." He smirked.

"Huh? But why-" she cut herself off on realizing he was messing with her. "Wait, you dare mock a princess?"

He fake-bowed. "Sorry, your highness. This one apologizes for his vile behavior."

That brought an unwilling smile to her lips. "Play for me."

"No." he stated.

That made the smile go away. "What? You have the nerve to defy Princess Amu? I command you to play for me."

"Shhh," suddenly he was very close to her and his hand was on her mouth again. "Well, this princess should at least have the common sense to know that if I played for you here, your guards and maids will come rushing in and then we'll both be in trouble. You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head.

He removed his hand, took off the violin case, put it on a chair, stretched his arms and then made himself comfortable on her bed. While she just watched him with her eyes wide.

"Come on, Amu," He patted the bed beside him. "Let's talk some."

She knew she shouldn't be talking to him, but she sat down nonetheless.

"So, how was your day?" he asked as if they were old friends.

She looked at him suspiciously before answering. "The same as usual. Except that I broke my fast with Father."

"Really? But I had heard that the king was so busy, he barely had time to look at himself in the mirror."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." She replied honestly. "But he really is very busy these days. It had been a long time since we all ate together."

"So why was it that he managed to get time today?" He asked inquisitive.

Should she tell him? It made no matter though. The whole kingdom was going to find out sooner or later. "Yeah, he wanted to inform me of our visitors. Prince Yui of the Shadow kingdom is coming here. He is King Aruto's brother."

There were a total of five kingdoms in Hazza. Ice; ruled by King Tsumugu Hinamori and Queen Midori. Shadow; Ruled by King Aruto Tsukiyomi and Queen Souko. Light; ruled by King Zayn Abid and Queen Rohma. Earth; ruled by King Ken Kent and Queen Miya. And lastly Fire; ruled by King Jacob ( vii ) and Queen Lisa.

"And why are they coming, pray tell?"

"I don't know." She replied truly. "Probably to-"

A knock on the door interrupted her. "My lady?" it was Silvia. "I'm here with your supper."

"Oh no," She whispered before looking at the stranger. "You need to leave. Now."

He stretched his arms wearily and got up from the bed with Amu at his heels. He then sluggishly went to pick up his violin case from where he had put it on the chair.

"Princess Amu?" Silvia called out again.

"Just a moment, Silvia." She called out before shoving the stranger towards the balcony. "Go!"

"Later then, _Amu_." With that he was gone and the princess breathed a sigh of relief.

"My lady?" The maid repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, come in."

Silvia came in and set up the table for Amu's supper. When she was done, she bowed and left. And just as the princess was about to sit down and eat, she noticed a red rose right where the stranger's violin case had been placed moments ago.

She dashed towards it and picked it up. It smelled just as beautiful as the last one. And soon it was put to company with another one of its kind in a certain drawer of Princess Amu Hinamori.

Later that night as Amu laid in her bed, she found herself wondering about the stranger that she had met two days in a row. She shouldn't have spoken to him. She should've just call the guards and got him detained for sneaking into a princess' room.

But instead, she talked to him, kept safe his rose and even asked him to play for her, making a complete fool of herself in the process.

She had once before done the same with Rima. The girl had been a total stranger and Amu was just so stupid to let her guard down the instant that they met. She still remembered it all so vividly, like it was just yesterday that it had happened.

_**Princess Amu walked slowly, holding her gown up as she walked the unfamiliar streets of her own city. While she strolled in the gardens, she had found a secret passageway to get out of the castle. And she-being the inquisitive person that she was- had followed it and was now roaming the sleeping city.**_

_**She was lost, she had to admit. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how she was going to get back. **_

"_**Oh God!" Someone gasped behind her. **_

_**Taken by surprise, she gasped too and turned around to find a girl around the same age as her with long Blond hair and golden eyes.**_

"_**I'm so sorry." The girl cried anxiously and then bowed. "Your majesty."**_

"_**It's alright." Amu replied, relieved. "Wait. How...how did you …?"**_

"_**Know that you are a princess?" the girl laughed softly. "Well I've seen you before and besides your dress gives away everything."**_

"_**Oh." Amu looked down at her gown. People don't normally wear such expensive clothes and roam around the city. She had to smile at the irony of it. "Right."**_

"_**I'm Rima Mashiro." The girl bowed.**_

_**Amu smiled and put her hand forward. "Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you."**_

_**Rima seemed surprised but shook Amu's hand anyway. "So what are you doing here, Amu?" she shook her head. "Sorry, I meant my lady"**_

"_**It's alright. You can call me Amu." The princess replied. "Well...I-I am kind of…lost?"**_

"_**Lost?" Rima tilted her head to the side. "Where are your guards?"**_

"_**Um," Should she tell her? The girl was her only hope to get back to the castle. "Actually, I kind of stumbled upon this secret path out of the castle. And I was very curious, so….."**_

"_**Wait. Are you talking about this old, rusted….iron gate?" Rima asked and Amu nodded. "I know which gate that is."**_

"_**You do?" Amu was surprised.**_

"_**Yes. My grandfather once told me. That gate's name is-was the covert gate and it was used in the reign of King Nathan Hinamori. But the gate was closed down seventy years ago by the king's brother and nobody knows of it now."**_

"_**I never knew." She admitted.**_

"_**I told you, only a few people do." **_

"_**Oh. But could you please take me there?"**_

_**Rima smiled. "Of course."**_

Amu shook the memory off and before she closed her eyes to sleep, she murmured a soft prayer.

_Be safe Rima. I love you_.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! thank you for the reviews. as I mentioned earlier this is my first story so I really wasn't expecting anything. Anyway I should probably mention that a lot of characters are going to be OC. I'm sorry if that bothers you but it goes with the story so you'll just have to deal with it. okay, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Two days had passed and Amu still hadn't seen any sign of the stranger. It wasn't that she wanted to see him just that she was curious of where he'd gone.

"My Lady, please pay attention." Miss Helen snapped. "We're going to dance now. I'm going to be the man. Stand up please."

Amu sighed inwardly. This was the worst part; dancing with Miss Helen. First, it was completely weird and awkward to dance with her, knowing she was a woman and pretending that she was a man. And second; whenever they danced, Amu couldn't help but notice the grotesque mole on her dance mistress' chin. The hair on it made it look even more hideous and no matter how much she tried, Amu's eyes always ended up on the ugliness of it.

Slowly, she stood up.

"Come along my lady. Put your hand on my shoulder. Come closer."

After an hour of the torturous whirling-which did no good, as Amu's dancing was still as bad as ever- she was free to go. Just as she turned around to leave, the door to the room opened and a certain mint green haired man stepped in.

"Uncle Daichi?" Amu's eyes widened.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed as he opened his arms.

"Uncle Daichi!" She ran the short distance and leapt at him. He caught her and spun her around.

"You've grown, huh?" he laughed as he put her down. "Look how tall you are!"

"When did you get here?" she asked. "Wait, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He messed up her hair. "Well, that would've ruined all the fun. The look on your face when you saw me was priceless!"

Daichi Hinamori was the only family of King Tsumugu. They were brothers but the king had eighteen years on him. Being young, her uncle was the most carefree and fun person she had ever met in her life.

"Was not!" She looked behind him. "And where's Lady Miki? And baby Nathan?"

"We just got here, and it had been a tiring journey." He stretched his arms. "Nathan has been getting very naughty. Miki took him to the room for some rest. I just came here to see my baby girl." He messed up her hair again.

"I'm not a baby!" She protested.

"Right." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her along. "Come on, let's go and see my wife."

As they walked to her uncle's chambers, she looked at him. "So how come you're here all of a sudden?"

For a moment, there was a serene expression on his face, but then it changed into a huge grin. "Well, Prince Yui sent a raven, saying that he wouldn't step in the Ice castle unless Prince Daichi Hinamori is there to welcome him on the gates." He laughed. "Then your father begged me to come here. How could I refuse?"

She had to laugh. "Right."

"What's the point of being smart if you're not having fun, eh?" He gave her one of his signature grins. "Think a little less. Live a little more."

"_Life is all about fun_." Said a voice around the corner and a blue haired woman stepped up to meet them. "You'll always get the same words from my husband."

Miki Hinamori smiled at them.

"My lady." Amu bowed. "Good to see you."

"Oh, quit being so formal, Amu." Miki opened her arms. "Come here."

Amu gave her a hug but before she could say anything, Uncle Daichi interrupted her. "And what will your advice be, _My Lady wife_?"

She looked at Amu. "I would rather suggest; sometimes it's best to just let it go and be free."

"And she'd always get the same words from you." He grinned at her.

"You don't even want to get started on that, Lord Daichi Hinamori." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Oh, try me, Lady Hinamori."

It was always the same with them. Bickering in a flirtatious manner till no end. "You know, it's always the same with both of you." She sighed. "Now can I please see Nathan?"

* * *

Uncle Daichi was the lord of Frostown. He rarely ever got time to visit his brother except when it was about important councils. Then why was it that he had come? Was prince Yui's arrival so important?

He was going to get there in four days, and Amu knew something big was going to happen. But the nastiest part was the dancing and Amu wasn't getting any better at it. But she knew that the fault wasn't within her, it was in fact Miss Helen who wasn't good at teaching. God knew how she became a dancing mistress.

As Amu stared at the ceiling she thought of practicing alone. Maybe she'd get it right. She got up immediately and went to the door. Sticking her head out, she looked at Rhythm. "Ser, don't let anyone enter without my permission. I want to be alone."

He bowed. "As you wish, my lady."

Closing the door, she walked to the dressing table and then tied her hair up. She took a deep breath, and pretending that the air was a handsome prince, she started dancing with it. She moved her hands and turned with the imaginary prince, feeling very stupid. But she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she heard someone laugh.

The dark haired stranger stood leaning against the wall. "You!" Amu pointed at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Hmm," He straightened. "Long enough to see you weirding out."

"Weirding out? Is that even a word?" She scoffed. "And I was not _weirding out_."

"Oh?" He took a step as he smirked. "Then what was it that you were doing, my lady?"

"I was practicing for the stupid dance for stupid Prince Yui." She grumbled before she could stop herself. "No, wait…no-forget I said anything."

"Stupid Prince Yui, huh?" He seemed very amused as he walked towards her. "Isn't he King Aruto's brother? From the Shadow kingdom?"

"Stupid? I didn't say stupid. You must have heard it wrong." She pretended to straighten her gown, while he stopped right in front of her.

"I think I heard it perfectly right." He took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder. "Stupid dance….stupid Prince Yui?"

"What? No. What I said was 'ser'." She rectified. "Ser Prince Yui."

"Ser?" He placed one of his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "As far as I know, he's no knight." He then took her free hand in his own.

Wait. What was happening?

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing." He smirked down at her. "It's better to have a real partner to dance with. Instead of the air."

It took her a moment to realize; he was proposing to practice with her. "No, you don't understand." She pulled back suddenly. "I'm a terrible dancer. You'll get your feet crushed."

He pulled her back. "I'll take my chances. And besides, how are you going to learn unless you believe that you can do it."

Slowly but surely, she put her hand on his shoulder while he placed his own on her waist. They intertwined their spare hands and he pulled her close so that she was pressed against him.

She looked up and their eyes met. Sapphire locked with amber and Amu found herself whispering. "You're too close."

"Makes the dance better." He whispered back and they started moving.

Not even a few seconds had passed that she stepped on his foot. "Sorry."

"Move your feet with mine." He told her instead.

"What do you mean?" She scoffed. "I do move my feet with yours."

"No you don't. See?" He said as they turned. "You move a second before me."

"A second doesn't really matter."

"Of course it does."

She took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll try."

They started dancing again, but this time she moved with him.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked out of a sudden.

"What?"

He sighed. "Well, if you make conversation while dancing, and not pay much attention to the dance, it'll come naturally."

"Alright," She took a deep breath again. "Um, blue is my favorite color."

"Favorite food?"

"Apple pie."

"What do you like the most about your kingdom?"

"The snow. The cold." She replied at once.

It was a moment before he asked the next question. "Why do you sneak out of the castle?"

She didn't answer for a long while.

"I…I like to see new places. Explore a little. Have fun." She let him pull her closer. "Father doesn't really let me out. He still thinks I'm a little girl who can't take care of herself."

"So you slip out by yourself. Break his trust." He stated.

She was silent for a moment.

"There are two primary choices in life; to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them." She looked into his blue eyes. "I was tired of accepting things as they were, so I decided to change them. But it wasn't very easy. Yes, I also kept thinking that I was breaking his trust, but life is short, and you've got to make the most of it."

"Why take a risk though?" He swirled her around. "You could've got caught."

"A ship in a harbor is safe. But that's not why ships are built, are they?" She laughed. "My uncle Daichi always says; you've got to take risks, because if you're not having fun, you're doing it wrong."

"We cannot control the wind, but we can direct the sail?" He smiled. "I like that."

She couldn't say how long they danced but she was doing it in a perfect manner. "I'm dancing!" She realized suddenly.

"Yes,"

"Princess Amu?" It was Rhythm. "Lord Daichi is here to see you."

"A moment, please." She called out before she looked at the stranger. "You need to leave."

He mockingly bowed as he pulled back."As you say, my lady."

"You'll come back though….right?" She asked as he picked up his discarded violin case.

And a sudden memory came flashing back to her mind.

**_"_****_You'll come back, right?" Rima asked as they reached the covert gate. "I've never had a princess friend before."_**

**_"_****_I…"_**

**_"_****_And I want you to meet someone too." She went on. "His name is Nagihiko. And besides, you said you wanted to see the city."_**

**_Amu smiled. "Yes. I'll come back."_**

The stranger smirked as he looked up. "You want me to come back?"

"What? No. I-I meant, you'll come back for the…for the dance practice?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes." She said too fast. "I mean, I have to practice and my mistress isn't that good and you know, I have to dance at the ball and-"

"I understand." He laughed softly. "I'll come back."

He then turned around and was almost to the balcony when Amu called out. "Wait." He turned back. "You never told me your name."

"My name isn't important."

There was a knock at the door. "My lady?"

Amu glanced at the door before looking back at the stranger. "Please. Tell me."

"Call me Edward." He stepped into the balcony. "Later then, _Amu_."

And before she had the time to say anything, he was gone. She took a deep breath and called out. "Come on in."

Lord Daichi Hinamori soon entered with his signature grin. "Now you're going to make your uncle wait outside, huh?"

"N-no, it's not that." She gave a nervous laugh. "I just-"

"What were you doing?" He interrupted. "You're all red and out of breath."

"I am?" She wondered. "Oh, yes. I am. I was…I was practicing for the ball dance. So, yes…"

"You're a terrible liar, Amu Hinamori." He crossed his arms and grinned. "I wonder where you got that from. Not from me or your father, we were always good at it. Your mother probably."

"What?" But she wasn't lying. Well, technically she wasn't. "I'm not lying, Uncle."

He backed away with his hands in the air. "Alright. Don't tell me."

"Uncle-"

"Come." He interrupted, signaling at the balcony. "The moon is out today."

Sun and moon were a rare sight in Ice. It was almost always cloudy, even in the summers. "We should go down to the gardens then." She suggested.

"Nah." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her along. "The balcony is just fine."

She let him lead the way. They stopped at the railing and looked up at the moon. As ever, it was beautiful.

"You know," Her uncle spoke up after a few moments of silence. "When I first met Miki, the moon had been up in the sky too."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled up at the moon. "She was the daughter of this noble lord, who got lost in the frozen lake. She and her sister were brought to the Frostown castle by healer Percy. She was much conserved at first, never letting her emotions show. And her sister Ran, she was the total opposite. Always jumping around the castle and singing. Miki and I, we were nothing alike, I was always having fun and messing around but then again, _opposites attract_, don't they? It was probably the same for us. With time, we opened up to each other. I learned much from her and she learned much from me. We didn't realize we were making memories, we were just having fun." He looked at Amu. "In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different." He looked back at the moon. "Miki's classy, unlike other girls. She knows herself and she knows that she's not perfect. But she spends her time having fun and doing the best with what she's got. That's what I love about her the most."

Amu turned to look at the moon. "You both are like…perfect for each other."

"We weren't at first. We _made_ ourselves perfect for each other." He looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That's what I'm saying, Amu. We never know who we fall in love with. We have to shape ourselves in a way as to compete with the situation."

"But why are you telling me all of this?"

He messed up her hair. "You'll find out soon enough."

"But uncle-"

"Come on now. It's late." He pushed her towards the room. "Time for the baby to sleep."

He kissed her goodbye and left Amu with her maids who dressed her up for bed.

"What's this doing here?" Silvia said suddenly as she picked up a rose from Amu's bed.

Amu snatched it immediately. "I found it in the gardens."

"But there are no red roses in the castle gardens, my lady." Lulu objected. "How'd it get there?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Amu snapped. "I just found it."

After the maids had gone, Amu put the rose safely in her drawer and got into her bed. She slept that night with her mind full of Edward, Daichi Hinamori and red roses.

* * *

"Your grace," Healer Eddard bowed. "There was a raven early in the morning, but the queen forbade us to wake you up."

Tsumugu sighed inwardly. He had to keep strong in front of his people. But the lack of sleep was making him weary. And besides, he was giving no time to his wife or daughter. He still hadn't told Amu why Prince Walder was coming.

"Was it from King Aruto?" He had been waiting for the king's word.

"No, your grace." Eddard replied. "Prince Yui. The letter said that their journey was going well and that they'd be here soon."

"Good," The king nodded. "Send him a reply. Tell him we're all waiting for him. Add a few more pleasantries too."

"As you say," He bowed and turned to leave.

"Eddard?"

"Your grace?" He immediately turned back around.

"Is everything ready?" Everything had to be perfect. The visit was highly important.

"Of course. Everything is impeccably ready."

"Thank you Eddard." Tsumugu smiled. "You never let me down."

Eddard Rime was the best companion one could ever wish for. He gave excellent council, took care of ravens, managed the whole castle, and most prominently; produced the cure for Perrylogtus. If it wasn't for him, all that would have been left of the Tsumugu's kingdom was death and graves.

"I'm here to serve you, Your Highness." Bowing one last time Eddard left and Tsumugu completed the letter that he was writing to Lord Hayfield.

After that was done, he stood up and walked outside while his guards fell in with him. One thing he had learned as a prince in his childhood was to never keep the guards away. When he was a lot younger than what Amu was right now, he went to tour the city with the king, his father. He used to be a mischievous kid and so somehow, he tricked his guards and ran away on his own. It was fun at first but then he got lost and soon chanced upon a band of thieves. They tried to abduct and then ransom him for gold but thankfully the Ice guards found him.

That was the reason why he never let Amu out so often. The city was no safe place for a princess to walk alone.

Pushing away the memory, Tsumugu walked the familiar halls of the Ice castle to the place which had become his frequent site this past week.

"Don't announce me when we get there." He told his guards as he told them every day when he visited the guest's room.

On reaching the room, the guards opened up the door for him and the man inside bowed.

"Welcome, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Edward." The king smiled then turned to look at the guards. "Leave us."

When the guards were gone and the door closed, Tsumugu looked at Edward. "I hope you didn't have any cause to complain about the hospitality."

"The maids have been very hospitable." He chuckled. "Too hospitable, I'd say."

The king gave a soft laugh. "Can't blame them." He then looked at Edward for a long while before speaking. "I don't know, Edward. It feels strange to do it all in such secrecy. No one knows that you're here. Just me, Midori and Eddard. I wanted to celebrate your arrival."

"I'd suggest you keep it quiet, your grace." The boy whispered. "It's better to do it this way."

"If you say so." The king shrugged, not fully convinced.

"And has there been any word from King Aruto?" Edward inquired.

"Not yet. I don't know what's taking him so long." Tsumugu paused. "But there was a raven from Prince Yui. He'd be here in a few days."

"Oh. And does Princess Amu know of the situation?"

"Not yet." Tsumugu sighed. "I don't know how to tell her."

"She needs to know." Edward pointed out. "Before Prince Yui is here."

"Yes," The king replied. "I know."

With that, he left Edward in his room and found Healer Eddard on his way back.

"Your grace," He bowed. "It is time that you held court. There are people waiting to hear your judgment."

Tsumugu was extremely tired and court was always an exhausting job. But then again, responsibilities gravitate only to the person who can shoulder them. "Thank you for the reminder Eddard. Lead the way."

"If it pleases your grace." And so, they made their way to the throne room.

"Raymond," The king called. "Let Princess Amu know that we're holding a court today and it is my wish that she attends."

"As you say your highness." The knight bowed and left.

Tsumugu always made sure that his daughter presented herself in the court occasionally. Court didn't only mean resolving the problems of his people. It helped a king to _know_ his people too. To know what was going on around the city. And to just let the people see him, because for some individuals only a glance at their king was enough. And since Amu was supposed to be a queen someday, it was Tsumugu's responsibility to teach her all that he could and to make her familiar with the king's justice.

"Father," He turned around to find his daughter, looking as beautiful as ever with her pink hair and golden eyes.

"Amu," He smiled and opened up his arms and she embraced him tightly.

"How are you, father?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Perfect, now that I've seen my daughter." He told her honestly. "Come on now, people are waiting."

The guards announced him as healer Eddard opened up the colossal door to the throne room. "All stand in the name of King Tsumugu Hinamori, The Lord of Ice, The King in the North, Savior of his people, and protector of the weak. And Princess Amu Hinamori, The Snow Princess."

The hall was jammed, the watching chambers almost bursting with people and every one of them stood up as the king and his daughter walked towards the Ice throne. It was a breathtaking white seat made of _Icespell_; ice that never melts.

Through an ancient art, ice, snow and sometimes even water could be converted into _Icespell_. It was said that a thousand years ago, every person in ice could perform this art. That it came as a gift from above. But gradually the number decreased until at present where only a few people could still do it. The Ice Throne was made two thousand years ago by the first king in the north; Daichi the magnificent. At that time only he could perform the trick and he was highly valued for it.

Tsumugu took his seat at the throne while Amu sat down on her place which was a kind of a small throne on his left side. The Kingsguard surrounded them, keeping a close eye on everything happening around in the room. "You may all sit." He announced and there was a sudden hustle as everyone took their place.

Healer Eddard came forward and opened his scroll. He then cleared his throat and started reading from it. "The first case of the day; Seth and Huckaback."

Two men came forward, one of which was a farmer. "Present your case." The king commanded and they both started speaking at the same time, glaring at each other all the while. "Stop. I'll hear you both but you must speak one at a time. You may go first, Seth."

Seth was the farmer. "Your grace, this man and his horse destroyed the whole of my cabbage crop. The winter is five months away, _at most_. How am I going to get another crop ready and harvested by then?"

"Did you Huckaback," the king asked. "Do what this man says?"

"I don't deny. Your grace." The man admitted. "But it was an accident. My horse went out of control after seeing a mouse at its feet and it was purely a happenstance that we were passing by his fields. Nothing was done on purpose, I swear by Princess Amu's name."

The king was silent for a moment. "I don't think he's lying, Seth."

"Even if he's not, your grace," The farmer replied. "What good will his apologies do to me? My crops are all destroyed."

"Never disregard an apology," The king announced sternly. "Apologies rebuild relations. Now, for your crops. The two of you are going to work together. The throne will lend you some gold to pay for the offsets. Huckaback, you're going to help Seth grow his crops again. Since you'll have an extra hand Seth, the process will take a shorter time and hopefully your crops would be harvested before winter. And at the end you are going to give ten percent of your harvest from one crop to Huckaback"

That seemed to make the both of them happy. "Thank you, your grace." Seth bowed. "You are most just."

Twenty more cases came after that. Some were of theft, some of mutual disputes. There were some who wanted to borrow money while others who just wanted the king's blessings. But most of all, it was about Perrylogtus; the name that still burned Tsumugu's heart.

There were people whose parents had died, some whose children had passed away and all of them wanted something. Gold, support, blessings or even just a look at the king's face.

Tsumugu gave them all that he could.

The last case was of an old man who needed gold to buy medicines for his sick son. When that was done, Healer Eddard closed his scroll and looked at the people. "Is there anyone else who wants to present themselves to his grace?"

There was a sudden hustle and soon a blonde haired girl came forward. She seemed to be of Amu's age or maybe a little older and Tsumugu could see that she was highly under-fed.

"What is your name, child?" Eddard inquired

"Utau."

"What is it that you need, Utau?" The king asked.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "My…whole family died after they caught Perrylogtus." She looked at him. "I…I'm alone-I have nowhere to go, I-"

"Tell me what I can do for you," The king's heart was touched.

"I won't ask for much, your grace." She admitted. "I just need some place to live. Take me as a maid-just give me a place in the castle…please."

"Of course, Utau. You can stay here for as long as you want" Tsumugu glanced at the healer. "Eddard will make sure you get dressed and fed for tonight, and tomorrow we'll see where you can fit."

"You are most kind, your grace." The girl bowed and turned to leave.

Healer Eddard came forward. "With that, we end this court."

Every one raised themselves on their feet as king Tsumugu and Princess Amu stood up and walked towards the door. Once outside, Amu turned to him. "Father?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, That girl…Utau..?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well. If it pleases you, could _I_ take her as my handmaid? I have never had a friend in the castle. Besides, she looked like she could use some company."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Amu." Tsumugu smiled. "Do as you wish."

"Thank you, father." She kissed him on the cheek. "Do I have your leave to go now? I'm very tired."

"Yes." He patted her head. "Court can be strenuous. Go rest."

She bowed and left.

It was past evening when Tsumugu went back to his chambers to get some rest. There he found his wife sitting on the bed, her eyes red and puffy. "Midori," He whispered

She looked up. "Oh, Tsumugu." She cried. "Do we really have to send her away?"

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You have to be strong, Midori. I know this is hard but it's for the better."

She looked up at him. "And we still haven't told her."

"Tomorrow." He stated. "We'll tell her tomorrow."

* * *

please review and let me know of my mistakes. and does anybody know if the names of Tadase's parents are ever mentioned in the anime or manga?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A very important announcement! I didn't know what Tadase's father's name was so I made it up on my own (Walder). But since one of you told me it's actually Yui (thanks for that btw), I'd like to make the correction. I've already corrected it in the previous two chapters. So; it's not Prince Walder but Prince Yui.

And I should probably warn you guys that Rima's personality is VERY different in my story. Sorry but that's the way it is.

Thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me. Keep them coming you lovelies!

Since I took so long to update, here's a looooong chapter. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_"It has been so long. I thought you wouldn't come back." Rima told her as they both walked through the streets at night._

_"Sorry, it's hard to get away when you're surrounded by maids all the time." Amu looked around. "Where are we going?"_

_"Oh, I told you about Nagi, right? We're going to go meet him." The blonde replied cheerfully. "He didn't believe me when I told him I'd met Princess Amu. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you." _

_"Oh," Amu paused. "Is Nagi your...um, are you…_together_?" _

_Rima froze and her face went beet red. "What? No. No, we're friends. Very good friends." She said it in a way that made Amu wonder if maybe Rima wanted their relationship to be _more_ than just friends._

_Soon they were standing in front of a small cottage and Rima pushed the door open. "Nagi!" she yelled. "Nagi, Where are you?!"_

_The sound of footsteps echoed in the small room as someone climbed down the stairs. "Be quiet, Rima. You'll wake both of our grandfathers."_

_Nagihiko was a tall man with purple hair that were quite long for a guy and golden eyes that went wide when they fell on Amu._

_Amu didn't know how long Nagi stood there gawking at her before he shook his head. "Where are my manners?" he bowed. "My lady."_

_Amu smiled. "You must be Nagihiko."_

_"Yes, my lady. But you can call me Nagi, if you wish." He bowed again. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Suddenly Rima burst out laughing. "Oh Nagi, you're acting so stiff!"_

_"Rima!" He looked at her in horror. "Behave. We're in the presence of a princess."_

_"Amu doesn't mind," Rima entangled her arm with the princess' "Besides, we're going to be best friends, you'll see."_

* * *

Princess Amu opened her eyes to the sudden sunlight.

"Wake up, my lady." Lulu said as she pushed the balcony curtains further away, filling the room with more sunlight. "It's almost midday."

Amu had stayed up late the past night. Although she had been very tired she did not rest after she came back from the court. She was waiting for Edward and she didn't want to be asleep when he came.

Except he didn't.

She waited. He never showed up.

"Princess?" Lulu was looking at her.

"Yes?"

Lulu turned towards the door and called out. "Send her in."

A familiar face stepped in and bowed. "My lady."

"This is Utau."Lulu stepped up beside the new girl. "You asked for her yesterday."

Amu had attended court with her father the day before and that was where she'd seen Utau. The girl's whole family had died because of Perrylogtus and she had nowhere to go. Amu didn't know what made her do it-maybe it was the fire in Utau's eyes-but soon she was asking her father if she could keep the blonde as her maid.

"Yes," She told Lulu. "You can go now."

"But I'm here to bathe you and dress you up." Lulu protested.

Amu hated when Lulu did that. She should know better than to talk back to a princess. "I'm sure Utau will see to that." Her words said one thing but her tone initiated another. _Do as I tell you. Don't talk back_.

"As you wish, my lady." Lulu looked at Utau before she turned back and disappeared behind the door.

Amu turned to Utau. The torn clothes were gone and were replaced by a light blue dress. "Those clothes are too big for you." Amu pointed out.

"Lulu said these were the only ones she could spare."

Amu sighed. _Lulu_. "I'll tell her to get some new ones made for you. Make sure they take your measurements first."

Utau looked up with wide violet eyes. "That's…very kind of you." She paused. "I-I've never had new clothes before."

"Never?"

"I had two older sisters and we always had financial problems so I had to wear their clothes when they grew out of them." She didn't say it like she was ashamed of it; she said it like she was talking about a happy memory.

Amu felt a sudden pang. She always took things for granted; she never had to worry about money.

"You must miss them all, don't you? Your family, I mean." Amu asked thinking about Rima and Nagi.

"Yes." Utau replied the fire returning in her eyes. "But you know how they say 'Everything happens for a reason'. There must be something better for me here as being your maid."

Her words brought a sudden memory rushing to her mind.

_Amu walked slowly with Rima at her side. Her legs were stiff and her gait awkward due to the pants she was wearing._

_They were on their way to the city carnival and Amu was very excited. She had never been to a carnival before._

_"You're walking like someone's got a knife at your back." Rima commented._

_Amu tried to relax but failed. "It's just that these clothes feel weird."_

_On her previous visit Nagi had suggested that Amu must wear commoner clothes so that she wouldn't be recognized by anyone else and get caught. It was because of that that Amu was wearing Rima's trousers and shirt and was feeling very odd as she was accustomed to wearing dresses only._

_"Trust me," Rima told her. "Pants are way more comfortable than dresses. You'll realize soon enough." _

_And she did._

_Running through the carnival with Rima and Nagi, Amu realized how comfortable pants could be. She could easily run in them without the fear of tripping. She didn't need to hold them up when the ground was dirty. And besides, she had the best day of her life in those trousers._

_The time passed in the blink of an eye. Amu ate all sorts of food that she had never seen in her life before, played games she never even knew existed and saw the most beautiful fireworks ever._

_Later that night as Amu stood next to the _Covert Gate, _she handed the borrowed clothes back to Rima._

_"No, no." Rima told her. "These are yours now. You'll need them when you come back." Looking at the princess' face her friend frowned. "You'll come back, right?"_

_Amu bit her lip as she looked down at the snow covered ground."Oh, I don't know, Rima."_

_"But-but we had so much fun today!" The blonde protested. "And I promise it'll be better next time. I'll take you to places you don't even know exist and-" _

_"It's not that." Amu interrupted. "Trust me, I enjoy every moment I'm with you. It's just…my father. I- he _trusts_ me, Rima. And I…this isn't right."_

_ Amu kept her eyes down, noticing how the hem of dress was soaked because of the snow. She'd have to make up an excuse if lulu's prying eyes caught it._

_"Amu." Rima said. "Look at me."_

_She looked up to meet her friend's eyes._

_ "Amu, we met not because it was an accident. We met because we were meant to know each other. Even if you hadn't found that secret passageway, one way or another we would have crossed paths at some point"_

_"Rima-"_

_ "Everything happens for a reason. We don't meet people by accident, they are meant to cross our path for a reason." She took Amu's hand in her own. "Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."_

_"How can you be so sure?" Amu whispered. _

_"I know it because I can feel it, Amu" She brought their intertwined hands to her chest right above the place where her heart was. "Here"_

"My lady?" Utau was looking at her.

"Amu." The princess found herself whispering.

"What?"

"Call me Amu." She said a bit louder. "Not 'My Lady' or 'princess'. Just…just Amu."

"I-I can't." Utau looked at Amu with her eyes wide. "You're the princess. I can't possibly-"

"Yes you can. Because I'm telling you; you can." There was desperation laced within her voice. She hadn't realized how much she missed Rima. She didn't know why but somehow she knew that Utau calling her by her name would make her feel closer to Rima.

"But-"

"It's an order, Utau." She forced her voice to sound stern as she looked at the other girl. "When we're alone, call me by my name…please."

Utau looked at her for several long moments before she nodded. "If that is what you wish…Amu."

Amu sank back into the cushions feeling…_relieved_. She didn't know why it mattered if Utau called her by her name or by her title. She felt a connection to the people who didn't treat her like she was only a princess who needed to be looked after. Her parents, uncle Daichi, Rima, Nagihiko and now Utau and…and _Edward_.

Amu didn't know what it was about that boy but it made her insides clench in an unknown feeling. When he was near her she felt like she couldn't breathe or that she was breathing faster and harder; both at the same time. She knew nothing about him. He was a stranger to her in more ways than she could count, and yet…when he looked at her with those beautiful eyes, when he said her name as if it was the most delicious thing on his lips; she felt closer to him than she had ever felt to anyone else.

"Should I get your bath ready?" Utau's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Amu sat in front of the mirror freshly bathed and dressed while Utau ran a brush through the princess' hair. "Will you tell me about your…family?" Amu asked hesitantly as she met Utau's eyes in the mirror.

She saw Utau's face change. There was grief in her expression but also a determination in her eyes. "Of course." She paused and continued brushing Amu's hair. "Well, my dad died when I was very young so I didn't really know him. I was raised by my mother and Gramma. I had two older sisters; Eru and Iru and…a little brother; Ken." She smiled fondly at the mention of his name. "Mamma and Gramma worked as seamstresses and Gramma would also work in crops but because we were always short on money, I used to help Gramma a lot."

"How did they…?"

"How did I survive the disease when they did not?" Utau's mask slipped for a moment and an agonizing look took hold of her features before she quickly slipped it back on. "Well, around the time when the disease had just started to spread, Gramma and I went to visit her old friend Lucy who lived here in this city. We stayed for a fortnight before a letter arrived. It was sent by Mamma to inform us of…Ken's _condition_."

The smooth movement of the brush stopped and Amu met Utau's eyes in the mirror. "You…you don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Utau smiled at their reflection-the lightest bit of a smile. "It's alright." She resumed the brushing. "Talking…_helps_." She took a deep breath. "The letter, it said that Ken had caught the disease and that it was a matter of time before Mamma and the others caught it too. I wanted to rush back to them, to hold Ken in my arms but-but Gramma wouldn't let me. She said I'd be rushing to my own death if I went there; that there was no escape from the disease if you associated with the people who caught it. I fought with her, said a lot of mean things in my fit of grief and anger but then she said 'Ken wouldn't want you to die' It was only because of that that I stayed back. I…I wasn't even there when they took their last breaths." A long pause. "We went back after the news of their deaths had come. I promised myself I would not cry. I had to be strong for Gramma."

"Did you then?" Amu whispered. "Not cry, I mean."

Utau paused as if ashamed to speak. "I cried. How could I not? Seeing my little Ken's grave, how could I not cry?"

Their eyes locked in the mirror and Amu tried to convey with her gaze what she felt at heart. She knew Utau's grief; she too had gone through that feeling.

"We went back to live with Lucy then, and that's where Gramma became ill." Utau continued. "It wasn't Perrylogtus. Old age and stress did that to her. She died soon after that and I was alone. Lucy let me stay with her but she was in her 89th year and dying. I didn't mind working for her; washing her clothes and preparing her meals. Two months passed and I was finally content, but then Lucy too left me alone in this world. It was her daughter Celine who inherited the house. She came with her husband and they agreed to keep me as a maid. I stayed there for two months and I worked but they were…_cruel_. They were short tempered and sometimes-" she sucked in a breath. "Sometimes they'd hurt me too. But I had nowhere else to go, so I stayed. But then Celine's nephew Tsubasa came to live with them. He was a…a monster. He tried to..."

Amu put her hand on Utau's which rested on the princess' shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "That was the night I ran away. I hit Tsubasa with a flower vase and made a run for it. I didn't know where to go. I didn't remember my way back to my old home and I had no money to borrow a horse, and even if I did, how could I go back and live there without Ken? Without Mamma, Eru and Iru?" She looked at Amu. "Everyone always spoke of the king's generosity. I didn't know when I made the decision but three days later I found myself on the gates of the Ice castle." She finished with almost a smile. Almost.

"I'm so sorry, Utau." Amu found her voice again. "I don't know how to say this but…I understand. I'm not saying I know how you feel. No one can ever know the extent of someone else's grief. But I…I lost someone too."

There was a knock at the door and Lulu entered. She glanced at Utau before turning to Amu. "My lady, Miss Helen has been waiting for you for quite some time now."

The dance classes. Amu had almost forgotten about them. She suddenly remembered Edward and their little dance session and how he had promised he'd come back but hadn't. "Yes, Lulu." She tried to make her voice sound even. "I'd be right there."

As the door behind LuLu closed, Amu groaned in a very un-lady like manner.

Utau looked at her as she tied the princess' hair in a bun. "You don't like dancing?"

"No, no. it's not dancing." She remembered Edward's eyes on her face as they had danced and how much she had liked the useless twirling right then. "It's Miss Helen. She's…"

"Awful?" Utau supplied with a smile.

Amu found herself grinning back at her. "You could say that."

* * *

Amu found herself smiling as she walked back to her room with Utau at her left and Rhythm at her right. Her dance lesson had gone well.

She could not believe it. For the first time Miss Helen had not yelled at her. She had actually been impressed at how well the princess was dancing. _It's not because of you_. Amu had wanted to say. _It's because of Edward._

Rhythm opened the door for them and slipped into his usual position outside as Amu and Utau walked in.

Amu froze at the sight that awaited them.

Edward.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded before glancing sideways at Utau.

Before Edward could so much as open his mouth, Utau stepped in between them. "Who are you?" she asked. "Don't worry, Princess Amu. I'll call the guards."

"No!" Amu cried before Utau could move. "No, don't call anyone. He's…He's a friend." Is that what he was? "Actually, why don't you step outside and warn me if anyone comes."

Utau turned around and their gazes locked. It was a moment before she bowed. "Very well."

Just as the door shut behind Utau, Amu turned to look at Edward. "Have you lost your mind?" She almost yelled. "Thank God it was Utau and not Lulu. I can only imagine how long it would have taken her to let the whole castle know that princess Amu had a boy waiting for her in her room."

He chuckled. "But a boy was waiting for her in her room."

She crossed her arms across her chest and fixed him will a cold stare. "Yes, but they don't need to know that, do they? Now, why are you here?"

His lips curved upwards in a smirk and he took a step closer. "You told me to come back, remember?"

"Oh. The dance." She tried to sound nonchalant. She remembered how she had waited for him all day and her anger flared up. "You know what? I don't need you. I can practice all by myself."

He looked amused as he walked toward her and stopped only when he was standing right in front of her. "Really? With the air?" slowly, he raised his hand and ran his fingers down her arm. Even though she was wearing a full sleeved dress, she could feel his fingers as if he were running them along her naked skin.

Her breath staggered as his fingers stopped at her wrist and slowly-oh so slowly, he touched the bare skin there and started making circles with his thumb.

"I-" She sucked in a breath.

Suddenly, he took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "Can the air hold your hand?"

He trailed his other hand down her side till it rested on her waist. With a jerk, he pulled her closer so that her body was flushed against his. "Can the air hold you like this?"

Amu looked into his beautiful blue eyes and found herself breathing faster. Their faces were so close; she could count the little flecks of darker blue in his eyes.

"Can the air move with you like this?" he twirled her around and then pulled her back so that her back was pressed against his chest. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and had a sudden urge to feel it against her lips. "Can the air tell you; you've got the most beautiful eyes in the world?"

Without thinking, she twisted her neck to look at his face.

Their eyes met.

And everything stopped.

Right then in that moment; nothing else mattered. It was only her and the blue eyed man she barely knew. How was it that she had let him affect her this way? How could she be so naïve?

But it didn't matter. God, it was all kinds of wrong and still-it didn't matter.

It was only after their noses were touching that she realized he was leaning down. Her eyes widened and she was about to say something-she didn't know what-when a loud banging on the door snapped them out of whatever it was that they were doing.

They both hastily broke away from each other just as the door opened and Utau burst in.

"I apologize for interrupting but you told me I should warn you if anyone was coming." The Blonde said frantically making wide hand gestures.

Amu was still breathing faster than usual. She could feel her stomach clench at the absence of those strong arms around her. "W-who is coming?" she managed to breathe out.

"Your parents." Utau replied. "The King and the Queen are on their way here."

It was as if the princess snapped out of a dream as her back straightened and her eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

"I don't know." Utau glanced at Edward as she spoke. "But they'll be here in a moment. You better hurry."

"Oh no," Amu looked at the blue-haired, blue-eyed man next to her. "God, what are you waiting for? Leave, now!"

He looked around with a calm expression on his face. "Did I bring my violin?"

"God-"

Rhythm's voice broke her midsentence and Amu froze. "All stand in the name of King Tsumugu and Queen Midori Hinamori; the Lord and Lady of Ice."

"No, no, no" Amu whispered as she looked at him with frenetic eyes. "Hide. Quickly. Hide somewhere."

"Where?" He asked almost lazily, not at all alarmed that her parents were right outside the door!

"The wardrobe." Utau suggested

"Yes! The wardrobe." She took him by the arm -since he didn't seem to be getting the urgency of the situation- and dragged him to the door of the wardrobe. "Go! Hide!"

Just as she closed the wardrobe's door, the door to her room opened and her parents walked in.

"Father, Mother." She prayed to whoever was listening for her voice to sound calm.

The king smiled. "Come here, sweetheart"

She crossed the small distance and embraced her father before kissing her mother on the cheek-whose eyes were red and bloodshot.

Tsumugu looked at the maid standing behind his daughter. "Utau," He smiled kindly. "I hope you like it here."

"Of course." The girl bowed. "I love it here."

"Good. Now if you'll please excuse us, we have an important matter to discuss with our daughter."

_Important matter? _Edward was hiding in her wardrobe and her parents had to choose this time to discuss an important matter?

"Your Highness." The blonde bowed again and left.

Amu looked at her father. "What it is, Father? And Mother, have you been crying?"

"Come now, Amu." The king gestured to her bed. "Sit down and we'll talk."

Amu sat down on the edge of the bed and her mother settled herself beside her while her father dragged a chair and sat right in front of his daughter.

"Amu, we heard from Prince Yui today. He'd be here the day after tomorrow."

_The day after tomorrow. Great. My birthday_.

But surely, her parents did not come all the way to her room just to tell her that? "That's good." Was the only response she could think of.

The king glanced at his wife before he took a deep breath. "Listen, my girl. There's something we didn't tell you." He paused. "You know how our conditions have been after the disease."

It wasn't a question. "Yes, Father."

"And you know I had been writing letters to all the other four kingdoms, yes?" He looked at her as if asking for her approval to continue. "All of them were very kind and offered help in the form of money and gold. But the greatest aid came from Shadow Kingdom. Prince Yui is himself coming."

"Yes, father." She looked at him with her wide golden eyes. "But why are you telling me all of this?"

He looked back at her, his face contorted in an expression she couldn't quite place. "For everything there is a price…yes?"

Amu didn't like where this was going but nodded all the same.

"You know what the ancient way of strengthening ties is?" he didn't wait for her to answer. "A royal marriage."

"I don't understand father, I-"

"Amu." Tsugumu placed both his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "My dear, dear girl; you are to marry Prince Tadase of Shadow. The son of Prince Yui."

The words hung in the air as both her parents looked at her. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room and Amu felt like she couldn't breathe. She heard the words but her mind couldn't register them. Surely her father didn't mean them. It sounded like a big hoax. But the look on her father's face told her it was anything but that.

Marriage?

Really?

A thousands thoughts ran through her mind and she couldn't make sense of any of them. When she finally found her voice, all she could manage to say was; "But father, I'm…I'm only eighteen." _Well, almost eighteen._ "I'm not ready for marriage."

"Of course, dear." He moved his right hand to her hair and stroked it lightly. "But you're only betrothed." She didn't miss the fact that he said '_you're only betrothed'_ as if it was a decided matter. As if she would not get a choice to say 'no' even if they told her she did. "You're not getting married, _yet_. First, you'll get to know him."

"Get to know him?" She stared at her father. "So you mean; he's coming here too?"

"No." Tsumugu hesitated. Her father never hesitated. "Prince Yui…he's going to take you with him to Shadow when he returns."

It was a dream.

It had to be a dream.

Her father-her father who never even let her out of the _castle_-was telling her she'd be going to a different place. A different _Kingdom_.

"You're going to stay there," Her father continued as if determined to say it all. As if determined to make it sound even more absurd than it already was. "And you're going to meet Prince Tadase and get to know him. He's a good man. And when you've stayed there long enough, you're going to get married. It'll be a grand wedding. We'll all be there. And we'll also have another wedding here at Ice."

Amu took a moment to take it all in. Marriage. Moving to Shadow. And Tadase.

Prince Tadase.

Her husband-to-be.

"Say something, Amu."

She looked up to meet her father's gaze and felt tears at the back of her throat. She would not cry. Not in front of her parents. Not in front of anyone else. And not alone. She would not cry.

"I…I don't know what to say, Father." She whispered, not trusting her voice to speak louder. "I don't want to leave my home. Leave both of you."

"But you would not be leaving us." He stroked her cheek. "Once you're married; you'll come back here. You and Tadase will rule Ice if something were to happen to me. You're the Snow Princess; you belong here."

Out of nowhere, Rima's beautiful face flashed in her mind. Amu had gone through so much to sneak out and meet her friend. She remembered how hard it had been and how scared she used to be; always wondering what would happen if her father ever found out. Would he be angry? Hurt?

And here was that same father; sitting right in front of her, telling her she was to travel all the way to another kingdom.

But how could she do it? How could she marry someone she had never even met? And her dreams of falling in love? What of them? Could she give up on everything?

But when she looked up to gaze into her father's eyes; she froze.

She could see the hope in his eyes; something she hadn't seen in months.

She could hear the unsaid words between them. _You must do this, Amu. Our kingdom depends on it. You must make this sacrifice_.

And at that moment; she knew. She knew she couldn't say no. She couldn't crush that hope in his eyes. She couldn't disappoint him.

She forced herself to smile but it came out as a grimace. "I…I have no objections."

"Amu-"

"No, father." She looked away from the force of his gaze before she could lose her courage and beg her father not to do this. "I understand."

He turned her face with a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

Amu could clearly see the guilt in his eyes. _He has no choice. He loves me but he has no choice_.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's my brave daughter."

Midori, who had been silent as a shadow the entire time spoke up. "Tsugumu," She said. "You've been working all day; go rest now."

The king looked at his wife and their gazes locked. Slowly, he stood up and looked back at his daughter. He patted her head before stepping back. "We'll talk again, alright?"

"Yes, Father."

Amu saw him leave before she heard a choking noise and turned to see that her mother had burst into tears.

"Oh, Amu." She cried.

"Mamma." She hadn't called her that in years and now, choking back on her own tears, Amu found herself saying it again. "Mamma, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Midori wiped her face with the small handkerchief she clutched in her hand but new tears rolled down to replace the old ones. "Listen to me, Amu." She took her daughter by the shoulders. "Don't you think we're selling you. Don't you dare think that."

"Mother," Amu gasped. "No, that thought didn't even cross my mind."

"You are our only child and we love you more than anything in the world. You must know that. This marriage is for you. For your kingdom. You must understand. You must."

In that moment even the tiniest bit of hope Amu was holding to escape this fate was gone. She couldn't look at her mother-crying and begging her to understand, and not feel like she couldn't understand.

A large part of her was horrified at the whole situation.

But it wasn't the part that mattered.

She took her mother's hands in her own. "I do, mamma. I do understand. And I love you both too."

Midori pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. They stayed like that for a long while before Amu pulled back.

"Father's not the only one who needs rest." She touched the dark shadows under her mother's eyes with soft fingers. "You look so tired."

Midori took Amu's hands again and gave them a soft squeeze before standing up. "Yes. Think this through, darling. If you don't want it, I shall do everything in my power to stop it, no matter what the consequences of that might be. I love you. Always, always remember that."

"I love you too, mamma."

With that, the queen left and Amu found herself alone in her room.

It was then that the weight of the realization dawned upon her. She was betrothed to a man she didn't even know existed up until an hour ago!

She ran a hand down her face and her fingers came back wet. She didn't know when she started crying but there she was; staring at the carpet covered floor, tears running down her cheeks.

It was only moments later that she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Come here." Edward whispered as he pulled her into his chest.

Edward? She had totally forgotten about him. God, he must have heard everything.

She tried to push him away but instead his arms tightened around her as he pulled her closer.

"Shh now." He whispered against her hair and that was when she finally allowed herself to break down.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and let the sobs rack her small body. Clutching the fabric of his shirt, she let all of her grief and confusion consume her as he held her close.

She hadn't let herself cry after Joanna had died, but right then-she didn't care if Edward was there to witness it-she wanted to let it all out.

She cried for Rima. She cried for Nagi. She cried for Joanna. And she cried for herself.

Edward was silent as he held her, stroking her back in a way that, had it been under normal circumstances, she would have blushed like crazy.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

She tried to think of Prince Tadase then; the man she was going to marry.

She tried to imagine what he must look like but every time she tried to picture him-It was the face of a certain man with blue hair and striking blue eyes that came to her mind.

* * *

So, what do you think? Drop in a review and let me know?

Also, I'd like to thank the person 'meow'. If you're reading this: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! It made me sooo happy to read it. I was smiling for hours and I really do hope that you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"You like him." Amu stated as she rested her chin on her knees and looked sideways at Rima._

_"What?" The blonde's head snapped up and her eyes went as wide as saucers._

_"Nagihiko." The princess smiled as she looked away from her friend's shocked gaze and stared at Nagi who was across the small yard and was busy in practicing with his sword. It was his dream to be a knight. "You like him."_

_"Do you know what you're saying?" She gave a nervous laugh. "He's my friend."_

_Amu sighed and turned her head to look at Rima. Her friend was staring ahead; her cheeks colored in a light blush. The princess straightened and moved to grasp Rima's hand in her own. "Hey, look at me." Their gazes locked. "It's alright. You can tell me. And even if you don't, it's pretty obvious."_

_"What do you mean it's obvious?"_

_"Well…I don't know exactly what, but…I think it's the way you look at him."_

_Rima's eyes widened. "Oh my God." She gasped and glanced at Nagi who was oblivious to their conversation. "Do you think he knows?"_

_Amu looked at Nagi. Unfortunately, he was totally unaware of Rima's feelings. He cared a hell lot about her; anyone could see that they were closer than friends and that they depended on each other. But Amu didn't think he realized that there might be a chance of something more._

_"I…I don't think so." Amu looked back at her friend. "Do you…want him to know?"_

_Rima groaned and brought her knees to her chest. "Oh, Amu. I don't know. What if he doesn't like me that way? I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

_"What if he does?"_

_"I highly doubt it." Rima muttered as she buried her face in her arms._

_"Why would you think that, Rima?" Amu leaned forward and pulled away Rima's arms from her face and looked at her friend in the eye. "You're beautiful. He's stupid if he can't see that."_

_"You think so?"_

_Amu took Rima's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers together. "I know so."_

_A peaceful silence settled between them as they both stared at Nagi. He was very good with the sword and Amu felt proud of him. It was amazing how in only two months- such a short amount of time- Amu had come to love these two people. She knew she would do anything for them._

_"Amu," Rima Squeezed the princess' hand._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You are a princess and you're going to marry a prince or a lord someday." She said abruptly._

_Amu's head snapped up to look at the blonde. "Yes?"_

_"Promise me." Rima's gaze met hers. "Promise me you would not let your parents force it on you. You'll marry the man you love."_

_Amu laughed. "Rima, there's no man that I love."_

_"You'll find him someday. And when you do, you'll know it's him."_

_"Rim-"_

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

Amu opened her eyes and then closed them again. Rima's words rang in her mind. _Promise me you would not let your parents force it on you. You'll marry the man you love._

Why had she found them funny at that time three years ago? Why couldn't she see the humor in them right now?

_Because this is real. Because I have no choice. _

_Sorry, Rima. I can't keep your promise_.

But her parents weren't actually forcing her, were they? It was all for the greater good. For her. For the kingdom. And what if Prince Tadase was _the one_? What if she came to love him someday? Would she be able to keep her promise then?

Forcing her eyes open, she turned on her side and groaned at the stiffness in her body. She looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the same dress from the day before.

And then an embarrassing yet intimate memory came crashing down.

Edward.

She had cried in his arms.

He had held her as she fell asleep.

Oh, God.

"Princess Amu." Utau was standing at the end of the bed. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to change you out of your clothes but your…_friend_ didn't let me wake you up."

Edward. "What…what happened?" She sat up. "And please call me Amu."

Utau paused. "Amu…I came back in a little while after your parents had left and found him putting you in bed."

"Oh," Why was it that he had been so gentle? Out of pity?

"Um," Utau's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You'll have to forgive me; I um, I lied on your name."

"What do you mean?" Amu hid a smile at Utau's obvious discomfort.

"Well, last night…Lulu was at the door and she wouldn't go away. She said she had to see you. But I knew _he_ was still inside so I- I lied. I made up some excuse that you didn't wish to see anyone but me."

Despite her mood, Amu giggled. How could she be lucky enough to find someone like Utau? "Don't apologize. In fact, I should be thanking you. I'm pretty sure Lulu came up here just to see my reaction to the engagement."

A heavy silence descended upon them as Amu realized what she had just said. Engagement. How easily had she said the word that was most likely to change her whole world?

She looked at Utau and in her face she saw her own emotions reflected back at her. _She cares about me_. Amu realized with a start. "You know about the en-about it, right?"

"Um, you know how the maids talk and-"

"I know." Amu cut her off. "I understand."

"Are you…are you alright?" The blonde now came up to her and knelt down so that her eyes were level with the princess'.

"I…I wish I could say yes. But how can I be alright? I don't-uh, never mind. I don't expect you to understand."

"But I do." Utau slowly took Amu's hand in her own. "I do understand. It's okay not to be alright. It doesn't matter what others say, this is a big change in your life; it's okay to be upset."

Amu stared into the violet eyes of her friend-she didn't feel like thinking of her as a maid-and felt a heavy weight lift off of her shoulders. At least she wouldn't have to pretend in front of Utau.

"Thank you." Amu whispered feeling tears sting her eyes. _No more crying_, she chastised herself. _You already cried last night so no more_.

"I'll get your bath ready." Utau made to get up but Amu didn't let go of her hand, pulling her back down.

"Wait." The blonde sat back down and Amu paused. "Um, that boy last night…"

"You don't have to tell me anything." Utau locked her gaze with Amu's. "You trust him. That's all I need to know."

"No, I want to tell." Amu had an instinctive feeling to not keep any secrets from this girl. Except for how she first met Edward-since that would have required her to tell Utau about her sneaking out too- Amu told her everything. She told her how he had first come to her room and how he had taught her to dance, about how they had talked while dancing and how he made her feel at peace. "You must promise me you would keep it as a secret. Can you do that?"

Utau gave Amu's hand a little squeeze. "Of course, Amu. Your secrets are my secrets."

Amu grinned. "You called me Amu."

She smiled back at the princess. "I guess I did."

* * *

"Princess Amu Hinamori!" Miss Helen snapped for about the millionth time as Amu slumped into the chair.

She was having a very bad day. A very _very _bad day. Living with the revelation that she was betrothed to Prince Tadase was indeed very frustrating and tiring information.

The fact was; she had no idea how to feel about it. Should she pretend to be happy for the sake of her parents when she was so obviously dying on the inside?

_Could_ she pretend? Could she pretend her heart did not feel like there was a heavy weight pressed on it? Could she pretend she did not just want to lock herself up in her room and sulk for days and even then be not able to deal with the situation?

She could. For her father, she could. But that didn't mean she did not want to pull her hair out in frustration at the things she'd been hearing since she stepped out of her room.

Only one thing seemed to be on everyone's lips; Prince Yui. It was all everyone was talking about.

Usually at this time of the year, the castle used to be bursting with the talk of Princess Amu's birthday. But this time it was like nobody knew. Even the presence of her highly noticeable uncle Daichi had done nothing to divert the attention from the Shadow Prince.

It was beyond frustrating.

She suddenly realized that Miss Helen was still talking and quickly fixed her attention back on the older lady.

"What has gotten into you?" She was saying. "Only yesterday you were dancing so gracefully. God, you ought to be happy, giddy with excitement that you're getting married!"

Even though the engagement had not yet been announced officially-that was to happen at the ball on the following night since all the important lords and ladies from all over Ice were going to be there and not to forget also Prince Yui and his party- most of the castle already knew.

She wondered when it had first been decided.

Suddenly, the conversation she had with uncle Daichi on the night that he had come to her room came in her mind. It all made so much sense now. She could easily understand the hidden meaning beneath the spoken words.

_We weren't at first. We made ourselves perfect for each other._

You and Tadase may not be perfect for each other. You have to make yourselves perfect.

_That's what I'm saying, Amu. We never know who we fall in love with._

You don't know; what if you fall in love with him? Don't think you don't have a choice.

_We have to shape ourselves in a way as to compete with the situation._

You have to accept it. You have to make yourself love him. You have to marry him.

"Princess," Miss Helen's voice brought her out of her reverie and judging by the look on her teacher's face, Amu knew it was not the first time she had tried to catch to the princess' attention. "I can see that you're heart is not in it."

_My heart is never in it when you're concerned_.

"Yes." She braced herself for another long lecture but was more than surprised on hearing Miss Helen's next words.

"I understand."

Her head snapped up to look at Miss Helen in the eye. "You do?"

"Of course I do." The older woman smiled. She almost never smiled. Almost. "Your mind is occupied with the thoughts of your lovely betrothal; prince Tadase. You're imagining what he must look like. You're thinking about how you're the luckiest girl in the world-"

Miss Helen kept talking but Amu had heard enough. If this wasn't what should push her off the edge, she didn't know what was.

Here she was; her emotions a jumbled mess at the idea of this marriage and her teacher _assumed_ it to be some girlish desire to know about her betrothal? To hell with that.

She needed an escape.

And she knew where she'd find it.

Abruptly, she stood up.

"Sit back down Princess. I know you must feel embarrassed at our conversation but the class isn't over yet. I haven't dismissed you yet."

"You don't have to, Ma'am." It took all her effort not to yell. "I'm the princess. It is I who dismisses you."

She knew it wasn't fair of her to talk to Miss Helen like that. She knew it wasn't Miss Helen's fault that she was engaged. She knew she had to show some respect.

But she also knew that she couldn't take it anymore.

Taking advantage of the momentarily stunned teacher, Amu dashed toward the door. Rhythm, who was standing guard outside made to follow her as she started toward the end of the hall but she stopped him with a hand. "Please Ser," She managed to breathe out. "I need a moment alone."

She didn't wait for his reply and ran toward her room. She knew where to go but the problem was _how_? She had never sneaked out before it had gone dark. Never. Her father would've noticed if she disappeared for hours.

But how could she do it now?

"Amu," A voice spoke from behind her as Amu stood in the hallway leaning against the door of her room. "Is there a problem?"

She turned around and met violet eyes.

Utau.

Oh wait, Utau!

She knew what she had to do.

"Actually, there is." She made an attempt at a smile. "I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you, Utau?"

That seemed to have given the other girl a pause. "Is this about Edward? If it is, I swear Amu I haven't breathed a word-"

"Of course I can trust you." Why had she even asked? Utau had proven her worth in a matter of one day only. "Come with me. And no, this is not about Edward."

The mention of Edward brought the stark memories of past night flooding back in her mind. She couldn't believe she had cried in his arms. And he had heard everything too. God, what he must have thought of her.

Pushing the thought away, she focused on the present as she hastily made her way through the familiar hallways, down the grand stairs and toward the back gardens of the castle. She didn't have to turn around to see if Utau was following. Something told her she had found a loyal companion in the blonde girl.

"Alright." Amu stopped when they were right in front of the bushes hiding the small opening that led to paths toward the _Covert Gate_. She looked at Utau. "I'm going to trust you with something that is highly important for me, Utau. Don't let me down."

The blonde nodded. "I already told you; your secrets are my secrets."

Amu smiled. She must have done something great to deserve someone like Utau.

With a deep breath Amu told Utau everything. Well, almost everything. It was the first time she had willingly told anyone about her sneaking out. Sure she had told Joanna but that was after Lulu had spread the news.

She told Utau of how she had found the gate and had got lost in the city. She told her of running into Rima and how it was the start of a new life. She mentioned how close she had grown to Rima, and also about Nagi.

But she didn't speak of what happened with Rima and Nagi. Talking about that still hurt and she didn't think she could take it when she was already so confused and broken.

When she was done she looked at Utau with expectant eyes.

"You think it'll make you feel better after you've gone out there?" Utau asked.

"I-wait, you…you aren't going to tell me it's dangerous or that I must be mad?"

"Well, you said you've been doing it for a few years and you're still standing in front of me in one piece. You say it's safe so I'm going to trust your judgment."

Amu could only stare open mouthed at the other girl. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Utau smiled. "Now what can I do to help?"

In that moment she loved Utau more than anything. "Well I've never gone out there before nightfall." She paused. "I want you to cover up for me. Stand outside my bedroom door and don't let anyone go inside. Tell them I want to be alone…can you do that?"

"Of course, Amu. But there's one little problem here." She looked down at the black dress the princess was wearing. "You can't go out like that. I'll have to get you some old clothes."

Amu laughed. She couldn't believe how she could laugh at a time like that. "No need but thank you. I've already got spare clothes hidden in the bushes."She started backing away. "You don't know how much this means to me, Utau. I'll be back in an hour."

Turning her back on Utau, Amu quickly made her way through the path that she had followed for about a thousand times.

She felt the usual feeling of excitement laced with some nervousness as she brushed off the snow from the bushes and dug out the black bag containing her clothes. She changed her attire as fast as she could and buried back the bag-now containing the black dress she wore minutes ago-in the snow. She took a deep breath and walked out of the gate.

A gust of cold air hit her face and Amu looked up at the dark clouds. _It will snow soon_. She loved the snow. There was nothing more magical than snowfall. And it was probably just the thing to calm her down.

With a sigh, she pulled the hood of her cloak up her head to hide her prominent pink hair and started walking aimlessly. She went through the list in her mind of the places she could go to.

She couldn't go and see Rima. The wound was still fresh even after all these months. She guessed she was a coward for not even once going to that place after what happened. Nonetheless, she didn't have it in her to face that grief when she was already hurting.

She kept walking, making sure she avoided the main streets or areas crowded with people. The last thing she wanted was to run into someone and get caught.

Abruptly, she stopped and looked around. Few paces to her right she saw a path leading to a clearing. It was deserted and looked so peaceful that without thinking Amu found herself walking in that direction. The ground was covered in snow and in the distance Amu could see few trees and a small wooden bench.

She made her way toward the bench and sat down. Staring up at the sky, she let her thoughts consume her.

Prince Tadase. She tried to picture him again. What did he look like? Were his eyes of a beautiful blue color? And what about his nature? What sort of a person was he? Was he kind hearted? Was he soft spoken? Was he all the things she wished he could be?

And most importantly; what did he think of this marriage? What did he think of _her_?

"You lost, girl?"

Amu's head snapped to her right to see a tall, heavy man standing a few paces away from the bench she was sitting on. She must have been too deep in her thoughts to notice his arrival.

She took in his appearance. He wore dirty clothes that were so faded she didn't think anyone could figure out what their actual color had been. His hair was greasy and matted with dried snow and dirt. And she could smell the stench of alcohol from where she sat.

That was her cue to leave. She stood up. "Thank you, sir but I'm good."

She made to walk past him but his hand shot to grasp her wrist. "Leaving already? But we only just met, sugar."

His reeking stench filled her nostrils and made her want to retch. She put her free hand to cover her nose. "Let go." She commanded but then realized she wasn't a princess there. Just a common girl with old clothes.

"Come on, honey. No need to pretend. I know how girls like you are." He laughed. It was a disgusting sound. "Putting on a show won't earn you extra money." He gripped her by the shoulders. "Come on now, I'll pay you good."

Panic gripped her harder than the sickening man. She tried to wriggle free but he was strong. "Let go of me!"

He laughed again. "Wait for a while. I'll make you feel so good, you'd be begging for more."

She felt like crying. This was what she was supposed to avoid, this was what forced her father to keep her in the castle. She couldn't believe what was happening. This couldn't be it.

She had to get away.

She thought back to the times when Nagi had tried to teach her some moves for self defense. She raked her brain for anything that could help her.

_Groin._ She suddenly remembered standing in the backyard with Rima and Nagi and Nagi speaking to her, teaching her. _Kick a man in the groin; it hurts the most. Then run. Run as fast as you can_.

She took a deep breath. With all the power she could muster, she aimed a kick at his groin.

She wasn't fast enough. He saw what she was about to do and moved at the last moment and her foot hit him in the thigh instead. Nonetheless, his grip loosened a little and that was all she needed. She pushed him and ran.

Before she could cross a few feet, a large hand caught her by the leg and jerked her backward. She gasped as she hit the ground and felt cold snow on her face. She heard shuffling and then hands caught her by the waist and the next thing she knew; she was being pulled up and slung over someone's shoulder. The sordid smell that filled her nostrils confirmed that it was the same man.

She hit him on his back with her fists and thrashed about but his grip was strong. "Put me down!"

"You're a noisy one, aren't you?" he snorted. A hideous sound.

He turned toward the direction she had come from and took two steps before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Put her down." It was husky with what she could guess was anger. And familiar.

The body of her captor shook as he laughed. She was sick of that sound. "And who are you to tell me that, boy?"

There was a pause and then an unmistakable sound of a sword being released from its sheath cut the air. "Put her down."

Edward. There was no mistaking that beautiful voice.

"You think I'm scared of you?" she could clearly hear the doubt in the man's voice.

"Put her down first, and then we'll see who's scared."

The man paused and then suddenly he laughed. "If you say so."

The next thing Amu knew, she was being grasped by large hands. Abruptly, she was flung to the ground with such force and so fast that for a moment she didn't know what happened.

And then the pain came. Sharp as needles, it pierced her body and if it wasn't for the snow cushioning her fall, she swore she would've broken some bones.

"Amu!" through the haze, she heard Edward's clear voice. A moment later, she felt his soft hands on her face as he pulled her up and into his arms. "Amu, can you hear me?"

She tried to open her eyes and saw black spots dancing before her vision. She wanted to tell him she was okay but all she could do was whimper.

"Talk to me, Amu. Where are you hurt?"

_Everywhere_.

"Amu, are you alright…please."

The anguish in his voice made her choke out an almost inaudible yes. Why was he so worried? Why did he speak like he was the one in pain?

The bark of laughter interrupted them.

She felt Edward tense around her. "Are you insane?" he yelled at the man. "Why'd you do that?"

"You told me to put her down…so I did." He snickered as if the whole situation was immensely funny.

Amu opened her eyes and this time she could see well. She saw Edward's face inches from hers as he glared at the man who stood a few feet away from them.

"You bastard! I told you to put her down, not to throw her down." He took a deep breath and seeing that Amu had opened her eyes, he gathered her up in his arms. Pain shot through her as he walked and set her down on the bench. She felt his lips next to her ear. "Stay here for a moment." He whispered.

Before she knew it, he was gone from her side and was facing the hideous man with his sword out in his hand and his violin case hanging gracefully from his shoulder. How was it that he looked so beautiful and graceful yet dangerous at the same time?

"You said something about being 'not scared'?"

The man snorted but Amu saw the fear in his eyes. He took out his own weapon. It was a long sword but nothing special. And yet it was dangerous. "Brave knights surrender before me. You are nothing."

If he was trying to scare Edward with big words, there was no way he could have succeeded. Amu could feel anger radiating off of Edward in waves.

Slowly, Amu sat up and saw Edward leap at the large man. Her senses were still muddled so everything that was happening before her seemed more of a blur to her. She saw Edward's sword clashing with the man's and their bodies colliding. She heard noises; groans and growls and the next thing she knew, the man was on the snow covered ground with Edward standing above him with his sword held out.

"Yield." Edward said to him. "And leave."

"Are you insane, boy?" The man barked instead. "You beat me for a whore?"

Silence fell and she saw Edward's eyes go wide as his body jerked back in anger. "How…how dare you?!" And then he was striking down his sword at the man. "You'd regret saying that."

Just in time, the man held up his own sword to block the blow or else it surely would have sliced him in two. But that didn't stop Edward. He kept striking his sword at the man who kept on backing away till his back hit a tree.

One blow and the man's sword went flying out to hit the ground and out of his reach.

That's when Amu took a good look at the man. His clothes were all torn and bloody. There were cuts across his face and he was begging for mercy.

"Edward." She stood up. "Edward, stop. I think that's enough."

"I yield." The man cried. "Have mercy! I yield!"

Instead of stopping, Edward raised his sword for one final blow.

"Stop it, Edward. You'll kill him." Amu shouted but he wasn't listening to her. His shoulders were tense and he wore a furious expression. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so angry before.

The man on the ground shut his eyes and yelled. "Please. Please. Have mercy!"

She didn't know what made her do it but the next thing she knew she was running toward them. Just as Edward was about to lower his sword she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "Stop." She whispered.

He froze.

His hands were holding the raised sword but he made no move to strike it down. Everything seemed to have stopped as Amu held him and for a moment the only sound that they heard was the faint crying of the man "Mercy, mercy, mercy…"

"Amu…" He breathed, the sound coming out like a gasp.

"It's okay…it's okay." She didn't know who she was trying to reassure.

She heard shuffling and saw that the man had realized that Edward had stopped. He looked around and then ran.

"Wait you-"

Amu tightened her arms. "Let him go."

"Didn't you hear what he-" Amu felt him tense beneath her arms.

"Yes, I heard. But him calling me a whore doesn't make me one." She inhaled. Her nostrils filled with his scent and she couldn't help but breathe him in again. "Now take a deep breath. It'll help you calm down."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"No you're not." She insisted. "Do as I say, Edward. Calm down."

He took several deep breaths and she could feel the tension leaving his body. And then abruptly, he ripped himself from her arms and turned around.

"What did you think you were doing?" he growled.

"What-"

"God, you are a princess. Don't act like a tramp who wanders in the city! Do you have any idea what he would have done to you had I not gotten there in time? Huh, what then? Can't your pretty little head get that it's dangerous out here? You shouldn't be sneaking out!"

Amu stared at him. What made him think he had a right to talk to her like that? Did he have any idea what she was going through?

"You think it's fun to escape the castle under your father's nose and act like an ordinary girl?" he went on. "Well, know what? You're not ordinary! You have responsibilities. You are going to be a queen. Does that mean anything to you? And what about your parents? What happens if something happens to you? Don't you care about the people who love you? You-"

"Stop!" she cried, her anger rising.

"Amu-"

"I'm sick of this! Every one's been talking about Prince Yui. Since the moment I stepped out of my room it's all I've been hearing. Prince Yui, preparations, masquerade ball, marriage, marriage, Stupid, bloody marriage!" she covered her face with her hands. "Is it so bad that I wanted to escape it all for a moment? All I wanted was to get out of there."

Silence.

That was what followed her words. Thick, heavy silence. The only sound she heard was that of a sword being put back in its sheath.

And instantly she regretted saying it all. She was supposed to be pretending to be happy with the marriage, not almost admit to an almost stranger that she didn't want to marry Prince Tadase.

She pulled her hands back and without looking at Edward turned around. "Forget I said anything. I'm leaving, happy now?"

But before she could take a step he wrapped his fingers around her arm. "Wait…come with me."

And the next thing she knew, she was being pulled in the opposite direction of where she had come from. The trees were denser here and some still had leaves hanging from them.

"Where are we going?" She asked after they had walked a few minutes in silence.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

She noticed she was breathing faster and that the ground was steeper like…they were climbing up?

"We're almost there." He told her about twenty minutes later, all his previous anger gone.

Just as he said that, they stepped around a couple of trees and a clearing came into view. She walked forward and realized she was standing on the edge of a cliff.

Snow covered ground stretched for miles and miles and Amu's breath caught at the beautiful sight. Everything just looked so peaceful and so calm.

Edward stood by her side. "I found this place when I-" he suddenly stopped and then cleared his throat. "I come here when I have nothing else to do."

"It's so peaceful." She whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. And it's the only place where I can play my Violin."

She turned to look at him. "Play for me."

"Maybe some other day." He replied staring straight ahead.

Slowly, she took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together. "Please. I want to hear you play."

He looked at her and their eyes locked. For a moment they both stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly he looked away. "Alright." His voice sounded rough.

Gently, he pulled his hand back and Amu realized with surprise that she didn't want him to let go.

_He needs his hands to play the violin, idiot. And besides, you're not supposed to be holding another boy's hand_.

He took off the violin case from his back and gently placed it on the snow covered ground. He unlocked it and Amu peered inside to see a beautiful violin. It looked very expensive too. She wondered where Edward had gotten it but before she could ask he held up a finger.

"No questions."

She watched him as he fixed his posture. He rested the violin on his collar bone and supported it with his left hand and shoulder. His neck was relaxed as he placed his chin on top of the violin and then he closed his eyes. She had never seen anyone looking so comfortable before. His body was at ease, his stance calm.

And then the music filled the air around them.

Amu gasped. She had never heard anything so beautiful before. Musicians played violins in the castle all the time but this was by far better than anything she'd ever heard.

Her eyes closed on their own accord and she felt tiny snowflakes touch her cheeks. She felt her muscles relax as her ears filled with the lovely music. It was as if this was exactly the thing she needed and she found herself forgetting about the engagement, Prince Yui, and his son

She was totally engrossed in the beauty of the situation and only when the music came to an end did she open her eyes.

Amu found Edward looking at her and she stared back. "You were amazing." She whispered.

She saw something flash in his eyes but as soon as it came, it was gone. He averted his eyes and bent down to secure the instrument back in its case.

"You told Utau you'd be back in an hour."

"What?" she asked with a start.

"Utau. Your maid." he stood up, fixing the strap of his violin case around his shoulder. "It's two hours now, by the way."

Oh, no. She had completely forgotten about that.

But, wait…

"How do _you_ know that?"

He stepped around her and headed to the direction they came from. "Come." He called back to her. "I'll walk you to the gate you came from."

Gate? But no one knew about that!

"How did you…"

He didn't look back. "I'd appreciate if you'd hurry and not just stand there."

"Wait." She hurried after him and slowed down only when she was walking beside him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to."

"Of course you do." She kept up with his longer strides taking note of the snow that was falling harder now. "You owe me an explanation."

He ran a hand through his hair that was matted with snow. "Can't you just drop it?"

She wanted to run her hands through his hair. Wait, no. No, she didn't want that.

"No." she replied, ignoring the warmth that was spreading to her cheeks.

"Fine." He sighed. "I overheard your conversation with Utau."

She stopped short. "But, there wasn't anyone there except me and Utau!"

He pulled at her arm, urging her to keep walking. She remembered clearly; there wasn't anyone else there. Why hadn't she seen him?

And then another thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, what were _you_ doing there?"

He didn't answer. No matter how many times she asked he didn't speak a word until they were standing right in front of the gate.

"Amu-"

"What?" she snapped. "You want to talk now?"

Instead of saying anything he laughed. One moment he was angry and next he was amused. She was having a hard time keeping up with his tempers.

She opened her mouth to speak but the look in his eyes made her swallow back her retort.

His blue eyes were intense and gazing at her as if he could see through her soul. Time stopped when she saw him leaning down.

She held her breath.

She couldn't let herself think about what was happening. She was too busy looking into his eyes.

_What is he doing?_

Her eyes snapped shut and she waited for his breath to touch her lips.

It never did.

Instead, she felt it against her ear.

"Look for me tomorrow night." He whispered.

Before Amu had a chance to gather her senses, he was gone. Instantly her breath came out in a rush. She saw his retreating back, a spot in the distance, her vision obscured by the snow.

_Look for me tomorrow night_. What did he mean by that?

But she didn't have time. She had to get back. Hurriedly, she found the bag containing her clothes and put on the black dress she was wearing earlier.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I told you to stand outside my bedroom."

When she had returned, she'd found Utau waiting for her.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "Prince Daichi's waiting in your room. He wouldn't listen."

Uncle Daichi. She couldn't blame Utau; her uncle was almost as stubborn as her.

"What'd you tell him?" she asked already making her way inside.

Utau fell into step beside her. "When he found the room empty, I told him you were down in the gardens and he told me to get you. That was twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you, Utau. You don't know how much this all means to me." She tried to smile but it was strained. What did Uncle Daichi want to talk about?

* * *

She found him sitting on her bed in the dim room. The only light came from a small candle at her bedside table.

He looked up at her and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey."

She stared at him. There were hard lines across his cheeks and black shadows under his eyes. He looked tired, so unlike the uncle she'd known all her life.

She said the first thing that came to her mind. "You've been avoiding me." Her tone sounded accusatory but she couldn't help it.

"Yes."

"What?" Amu had expected him to deny it, to make excuses about being busy, not to actually agree with her.

"Yes." He said again as he rubbed his eyes with the soles of his hand. "Yes, I've been avoiding you."

"Why?"

Instead of answering, he stood up and walked to the balcony.

She followed him and saw that it had stopped snowing. They stood side by side and Amu replayed in her mind the time from a few days back when they had stood exactly like that but instead of looking at the gray sky, they had been looking at the moon.

"Let's do it again." He said glancing at her and she realized he had been thinking about the same time. "Better this time." He added.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at the sky again. "I…I'm sorry."

And she knew what he meant. He was apologizing for the engagement. He was apologizing for their previous conversation. He was apologizing for making her feel like she didn't have a choice.

"Uncle, you don't have to-"

"I do." He looked at her then and she saw the guilt swimming in his eyes. "I could have said something. I could have argued with your father. But I couldn't look past the fact that we needed Shadow's help. We were in desperate times and I was convinced we had to try _anything_. I…your happiness should have been my first thought. I should've thought that it was your entire life that we were talking about. But-God, the guilt has been eating at me since then."

She drew in a deep breath. Her parents were troubled and upset and now her uncle too. All because of her. She didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want Uncle Daichi to feel guilty.

"No, Uncle. You don't have to." She looked him in the eye. "I chose this, remember? I said yes."

"Do you have any idea how big of a choice you're making? What if it's not the right one?"

She knew. Even if she didn't want it, she knew. And it was the right thing to do. "Yes, Uncle. But what if it's the right one?"

She knew she was making a fragile argument but didn't her uncle know? She was doing it for the greater good; he couldn't tempt her now when she was already so confused.

"Amu." He took her by the shoulders. "There is no reset button in life. You can't take anything back; you can't undo anything in life. All of your actions, big or small, have consequences. And this decision will have a lasting impact on your life and those of the people around you. You have to understand that."

_Yes_, she wanted to tell him. _Yes, I don't want to do this. Help me, uncle. Get me out of this mess_.

But she couldn't. She couldn't.

"Please." She told him. "I'm doing what's right. _You_ have to understand that."

"Listen to me, Amu. Change is painful. Growth is painful. But nothing is as painful as being stuck somewhere you don't belong. Are you sure about your decision?"

He was saying those words but beneath them she could hear the desperation in his voice. _He wants me to go through with the marriage; to save the kingdom. But he won't admit it. He's sparing my feelings_.

But in reality; it wasn't her decision. The decision was made for her before she even knew.

But in that moment, as she stared into her dear uncle's eyes, she remembered something her father had told her years ago.

She had asked him why he worked countless hours and made extra effort for his kingdom risking his sleep and rest.

"Amu," he had said. "Always remember; a king belongs not to himself but to his people."

Now, as she stood there on the balcony with her uncle, she realized the importance of that sentence.

She was the heir. The future queen.

_A queen belongs not to herself but to her people_.

She could make this sacrifice. She could.

And even if they didn't give her this choice, there was one choice they couldn't take away from her. They couldn't take away the way _she chose_ to respond to _their_ choice.

That was not a power anyone could have over her.

"Yes," she told him. "I'm sure."

He wrapped her in his arms and they stayed like that for a long while.

"You should go see your father." He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not the only one feeling guilty."

"I will."

"Go and see him _now_." He insisted. "He's been trying to give you space but I swear he's only moments away from sprinting up here." He smiled. "Not that he could, you know, with how old he is now."

She smiled back at him. He was probably the only person to make her smile after such a serious conversation.

"Alright."

* * *

"Princess," Raymond bowed to her at the door.

Amu smiled at him. She had always liked Raymond. After Eddard, he was the most trusted and loyal companion to her father.

He opened the door for her.

Her father was sitting at the table, his head bent down, and his intent gaze on the letter he was writing. Looking at him, her mind was taken back to the time when the disease was at its peak. The same look of despair was on his face and it hurt to think that it was probably because of her.

"Father."

His head snapped up and a small smile replaced the scowl on his face. "Amu," He stood up and walked toward her. "I was worried you wouldn't come and see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

He took her hands in his own. "Sit with me."

They settled on the chairs next to the table, facing each other. "You aren't happy with the engagement."

It wasn't a question.

"Father-"

"You are my daughter, Amu. And I love you more than my life. If you don't want this, tell me. Your happiness is what matters to me."

And in that moment, she didn't see a king with the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders. No. What she saw was a father worried about his daughter. And she loved him for that.

"Father," she started again. "This is not about me or about you. It is about doing the right thing." She paused and looked at him straight in the eye. "I will do it. I will marry him. And I'm not doing it for the sake of how it will impact my life but only for the sake of doing the right thing."

Tsumugu stared at her. "When did you become so wise?"

"I'm your daughter." She smiled. "I'm supposed to be wise."

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

Even though Amu didn't want it, she practiced with Miss Helen and even apologized for her earlier behavior. Later, she let the maids take her measurements for all the new dresses she was supposed to take with her to Shadow.

Healer Eddard also found her and briefed her of everything that was to take place the next day. She was surprised that they had planned the masquerade ball on the same day that the Shadow prince arrived but she didn't say anything. The engagement was to be officially announced at the end of the night.

She was tired to the bone as she stepped into her room that night. She let Utau dress her up for bed and fell asleep instantly.

This marriage, it would hurt. It would take time. It would require dedication. It would require willpower. It would require sacrifices. The only thing she hoped was that it would be all worth it.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Complains? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

This is basically a filler chapter. A little insight on the new characters coming up.

_I don't own the quote in this chapter by Shakespeare. And I don't own the Cherokee saying at the end._

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 5

_"Amu!" Rima hugged her best friend. "What took you so long?" _

_"Sorry," Amu apologized as she pulled back. "It's my birthday so there was a ball earlier. I came as soon as I could get away."_

_"It's your birthday?"_

_"Yes…I thought you'd know." The heir's birthday was an important event and it was celebrated all over the kingdom._

_"Happy Birthday then." She took Amu's hand and pulled her along. "Come now, I have to show you something."_

_"I-"_

_"No talking! Come." So the two girls walked hand in hand through the path she now knew by heart; Rima and Nagi's little cottage._

_Rima and Nagi had both lost their parents in a shipwreck when they were young. They lived with their grandfathers who had been friends since childhood._

_Ten minutes later they stood in front of the door and Rima knocked three times. Amu gave her a questioning look. "Why are you knocking? It's your own house."_

_"Why do you ask so many questions?"_

_Amu was about to reply but just then the door opened and Nagi stood in the doorway."My lady." He smiled and Amu smiled back. She was glad he didn't bow every time he saw her now._

_Amu looked behind him to notice something unusual; the house was totally dark. Where were the candles?_

_They entered the house and the only light in the room came was from the open door. Rima shut it close and enveloped them into total darkness. "Nagi, where are the lights?" Amu inquired, squinting her eyes to try and see better but she couldn't make out a single thing. "Why is it so dark?"_

_"My apologies, Princess." He spoke from somewhere ahead of her. "I'll get the candles. Help me, Rima."_

_"Sure," Rima's voice came from across the room. Wait, what? She had been standing right next to Amu a few moments ago. "Wait here, Amu."_

_Amu heard the ruffling of clothes as Rima and Nagi left the room, leaving her alone in complete darkness. She wanted to follow them but she hadn't been as yet so used to the house that she could make her way in the dark. So she stood there and waited for them._

_She heard the distant snap of matches and then dim light shot out from the room across. Kitchen._

_She followed the light and as she was moving towards the kitchen, the light intensity kept increasing._

_"Rima? Nagi?" She called out but only heard silence in return._

_Just as she reached the doorway the wind was knocked out of her as someone slammed hard into her. It took her a moment to realize it was Rima clinging to her neck._

_"Rima?-"_

_"Happy birthday, Amu!" She exclaimed._

What?

_Rima stepped back and Amu looked around the kitchen. Ribbons of every color decorated the walls and candles lit up the place like a miniature sun had been placed there. The small table in the center had different dishes placed on it while a cake sat in the middle._

_"Happy birthday," Nagi gave her a stiff hug. It was still weird for him to act all casual around her but she appreciated the gesture._

_Grandpa Minho and Grandpa Yukawa smiled at her and greeted her with a chorus of 'Happy birthday'._

_Amu took it all in. She had no words. To say she was shocked was a fraction of what she actually felt. "But…you said-"_

_"Did you really think we wouldn't know it was your birthday?" Rima laughed._

_"But," Amu looked around. "It must have cost you a lot."_

_"It did," The blonde smiled. "But it was all worth it. Happy birthday, Amu."_

Amu nuzzled her face into the pillow to block out the noise. She could hear someone talking but her sleepy mind couldn't make sense of what the other person was saying. Someone shook her by the arm and she was about to tell whoever it was to let her sleep but the next voice she heard made her shut up.

Was that her father's voice? But what was he doing in her room at this hour?

She raised her head and looked around, rubbing her eyes to get a better look. She saw her parents standing beside the bed. Uncle Daichi and Miki were also there. She saw Utau, Lulu and Sylvia standing at the back too.

Why was everyone in her room?

"Amu," Tsumugu spoke slowly and Amu suddenly remembered; Prince Yui was supposed to arrive today. Had he already reached? But then why would all of them come up here just to tell her that? Wait, did something happen? Maybe Prince Yui had called off the engagement and she wouldn't have to marry his son anymore?

Before Amu could even think about how she would feel if that were to happen, her father stepped forward and smiled. "Happy birthday, Amu!"

Oh! How could she forget? It was her birthday! But what surprised her most was that all the people that she loved were here to wish her. Only yesterday what everyone talked about was Prince Yui; Amu thought they had forgotten all about her birthday.

She grinned. "You remember."

"What, you thought we'd forget?" Uncle Daichi flung his arm around his wife's shoulder. "My brother here wouldn't shut up about how you were going to turn eighteen today; _my little bird so grown up_. I wouldn't have forgotten if I tried."

Miki slapped his arm away playfully. "Like _you_ could keep your mouth shut. The only thing I've heard from you these past few days is your '_baby_' Amu's birthday."

"What can I say? She has that affect on me." He chuckled.

"Daichi, enough." Midori leaned down to give her daughter a hug. "Happy birthday, dear."

"Thank you, Mother." Amu looked at them all and smiled. Today was the day the reality of everything would come crashing down. Her future father-in-law would step into her life and everything would be changed forever.

But she would manage. For these people; she would.

"Do you want to see your present?" Tsumugu smiled a huge carefree smile; something she hadn't seen in a while.

Amu found herself smiling from ear to ear. "Yes!"

He gestured to the maids at the back who disappeared for a moment. They came back holding what could've been the prettiest dress Amu had ever seen.

She immediately got up to get a closer look.

It was a long blue gown. The neck line was deep and it was bare by the shoulders. Flowing shades of blue captured the fabric in a way as to make it look like rivers of glitter.

"Father, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled wide. "Because that is what you're going to wear tonight at your birthday ball."

_Her birthday ball? _

Uncle Daichi laughed at her confused expression. "You really thought tonight's ball was for the Prince, didn't you?"

"It isn't?"

"Well," Tsumugu answered instead. "He was part of the reason, but in all honesty he was just a cover up. We wanted to surprise you."

And good lord was she surprised.

"Thank you, Father." She embraced him tightly and he patted her back.

"I would love to stay here with you while you open your presents but Prince Yui arrives shortly and there are things I need to take care of." He pulled back.

"It's alright." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the dress again. It's perfect."

With that he left and Amu sat back down while Uncle Daichi and Miki gave her their gifts. They gave her a pair of diamond earrings.

"They will give you strength when you wear them and think of how much you're loved by your uncle and Aunt." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her to his chest.

They too left after that and Midori and Amu were the only ones left in the room-the maids had left sometime earlier.

Midori sat down beside her daughter on the bed. "Look at you; all grown up." She ran her hand through Amu's hair. "And so _fast_…I remember when you were born; such a tiny little thing, all pink and squalling." She laughed softly. "Now you're an adult. Beautiful and mature."

Amu laughed with her.

"You're going to get married soon, it's such a big step in your life and part of me hates it that you didn't get to have a say in this. But then the other part of me looks at you and sees how well you've handled the situation, how mature and sensible you've become and I can't help but feel happy that I got to see this side of you." Midori took Amu's face in her hands as her eyes flooded with tears. "And I'm so proud of you. So so _so_ proud."

Amu swallowed back the emotion rising up her throat. Her mother didn't have to know that she was struggling on the inside. "Mama…"

"Look at me, getting all teary-eyed on your birthday." Midori laughed softly as she brushed her tears away. "Anyway, I've got a present for you." She reached back and took off the chain she wore round her neck. It had a small heart shaped locket hanging from it. "I decided to give you this when the marriage was decided."

She took Amu's hand and placed it on her palm. The snow princess took a good look at it. It looked old but sophisticated. "It's beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"Your father gave this to me when got married. Here, it opens." Midori took the small heart in her hands and pulled at its ends; it opened up like a book.

Inside was a small picture of her parents from when they were young on one side. And the other side had small text written on it. Amu brought it closer to her face to read it properly.

_This above all: _

_To thine own self be true._

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Amu looked up from the locket and gazed at her mother.

"Yes." She paused, "When you…when you…leave, when you're in Shadow kingdom, miles away from us, I want you to have this with you. I want you to have a part of me and your father when you're there, to know that we love you and that we'd always be with you."

Amu smiled at her mother. The gift was perfect. "Thank you so much, mother." She leaned forward to embrace Midori. "I love it. I love _you_."

They stayed that way for a moment before Midori pulled away wiping at her cheeks. "Alright, dear. You need to get up and get ready. Prince Yui arrives shortly. We have to welcome him at the gates."

Amu sighed inwardly. This was it. "Yes."

* * *

Prince Yui groaned as the carriage jerked. He leaned forward and pulled back the curtains a little to see how far they were. What he saw made him groan louder.

"What is it, my lord?" Sheila sat on the opposite end, twirling her pocket knife in those skillful hands.

"_Snow_!" Prince Yui sighed. "God, everywhere I look all I can see is snow. Damn white snow!"

The maid scrunched up her nose. "Yes, I was thinking the same. This place gives me the creeps. How can they all survive when it's so cold all the time?"

"I'm sick of it."

This marriage was his idea. But that didn't mean he had to lead the party. Damn you, Aruto.

Only if Yui was the king, he wouldn't have been sitting here with cramped muscles and preparing himself to be polite. No, he would've been sitting at that marble throne in Shadow and waiting for the word of his men about the trip to Ice.

But then again, if he was the king, there wouldn't have been a trip to Ice at all.

_Only if he was the king._

Hot rage boiled at the pit of his stomach at the thought. Aruto didn't deserve to be the king. Just because he was a year older shouldn't mean he gets the throne.

Since childhood Yui had been the best out of the two. He was the bravest, the fastest and the smartest. But no one saw that. What they saw was the heir.

Why did it matter if one son was born before the other? They should see the ability, not the age.

For as long as he could remember, Aruto always got what Yui wanted. He remembered being a seven year old boy and watching as people came from all over the kingdom to see the heir and get his blessings. He remembered noticing as they grew older the amount of attention Aruto got. How everything was offered first to Aruto and then to Yui.

And then when he was old enough to understand, he found out that even the throne would pass to his brother.

_Prince Aruto and Prince Yui sat with their mother in the large dining room._

_Queen Sakura had been sick for the past two months and the boys had hardly seen her with her eyes open. So it was both with surprise and pleasure that they had sat down together to eat._

_"Where's father?" The twelve year old Yui asked._

_Queen Sakura coughed twice before answering. "He couldn't join us. He's busy with the council."_

_"Mother," Young Aruto touched the queen's hand with his small palm. "You look so weak. You shouldn't have come here."_

_The queen smiled at her oldest son and Yui felt a pang of jealousy. "Yes, Mother." He chipped in. "You should rest."_

_Sakura looked at him and reached up to stroke her son's hair lovingly. "My sweet Yui, all I do is rest." She glanced back at Aruto. "And besides, I wanted to see my boys."_

_"You should've just called us to your chambers." Aruto still protested._

_"It's all right. Let's just eat now."_

_They ate quietly. The boys could see that just sitting there was taking a lot of effort on their mother's part; they didn't want to exhaust her by talking too much._

_Soon after they had finished their last course and the maids had come and gone with the plates, Queen Sakura looked at both of her sons. She gazed at them intently, as if memorizing their features. As if she would never get to see them again._

_"Aruto." She spoke slowly. "Yui."_

_The boys stared back. _

_"You've both grown so much, you're big boys now . . . Listen to me carefully; learn to be responsible, be kind, be brave, help your father when he needs it, help each other and don't fight. Never fight. You are brothers. You both need to stay together. Stay united." She paused and looked at Aruto only. "Aruto, always take care of your younger brother-"_

_"I don't need him to take care of me." Yui interrupted. _

_"I know, Sweetheart-"_

_"Mother," It was Aruto who interrupted this time. "Why are you saying all this? You're talking like you're saying goodbye. Are you going somewhere?"_

_Sakura smiled at him, but it didn't contain any happiness. "I might be. I might not. So you both need to hear this. Aruto, you're going to be a king one day. Learn to be fair-"_

_"Pardon me, Mother." Yui interrupted yet again. "What did you just say? Aruto is going to be the king?"_

_"Sweet Yui," Sakura leaned forward to run a loving hand through her son's hair. "Aruto is the older son. The older son gets to be the king after his father. He's the heir. It's the law."_

_"Are you joking?" He snorted._

_"Yui," Aruto said sternly. "Don't speak that way to Mother."_

_"But this is ridiculous!" Yui glared at his older brother._

_"Sweetheart-"_

_"Are you saying he gets to be the King and I don't?" He looked back at his mother. "How is that fair?"_

_"Yui-"_

_"Don't 'Yui' me, Mother. I'm not a child. This is the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"_

_"Yui, listen to me-"_

_"Oh, shut up, Aruto. I'm sick of this. Why do you always get everything?" He stood up._

_"Stop it, Yui." Sakura tried to stand up too but slumped back in her chair in a sudden jerk. She pressed a hand to her left arm tightly and a grimace took hold of her features._

_Yui ignored his mother as he glared at the one person he despised the most. "This is your entire fault. No matter what happens, it's always about you! Everyone always looking after you, Prince Aruto this and Prince Aruto that. I. Am. Sick. Of. It."_

_"Yui . . . stop." Sakura clutched her hand at the skin above her heart_

_"And now this!" Yui went on. "I'm clearly better than you. You don't deserve to be the King. I do! Just because you're older doesn't mean you-"_

_"Mother!" Aruto suddenly screamed._

_Yui glanced back at his mother and the sight made his blood go cold._

_Sakura was slumped in her chair while she held a hand to her heart. An expression of pure agony covered her face._

_Aruto moved to sit in front of his mother, taking her hands in his own. "Mother? What's happening? Mother!"_

_The next few moments passed in a blur of shouts and shoving as guards and maids came in._

_"The Queen!"_

_"Call the healer!"_

_"Call the King!"_

_Aruto held his mother close. "Mother, open your eyes. Please!"_

_"Get aside. Healer Yukimura is here." Someone yelled and a moment later the healer was kneeling down beside the Queen._

_Amidst all the noise, the queen had completely stopped moving. She was as still as a shadow._

_"Mother?" Aruto whispered. He looked at healer Yukimura. "What's wrong with her?"_

_The healer pressed two fingers on the queen's left wrist and paused. His face turned ash white. _

_"What's wrong?" Aruto cried. "Tell me!"_

_"What's going on?" The loud voice of King Takeru snapped everyone's attention to the double doors._

_"Sakura?" He rushed to his wife's still form. "Yukimura?" He didn't need to ask what everyone wanted to know._

_All eyes shifted to Healer Yukimura who cast his own down. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. She's . . . She's gone."_

Yui sighed as he pushed the memory away.

He knew part of it was his own fault that their mother had died that day but he kept telling himself that she would've died soon anyway.

But it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. In fact most of it was Aruto's fault. If he hadn't been the way that he was; Yui wouldn't have gotten angry. And none of it would've happened.

Aruto always got in the way. In every stage of their life. He always got what Yui wanted.

Souko's face suddenly flashed up in Yui's mind and his rage intensified.

He remembered the first time his eyes had caught sight of her beautiful face after years of not meeting. They were cousins and had played together as children. But then her father, King Takeru's brother had been appointed as a lord of some faraway town and they all had to move away.

It was on his 20th birthday that she had come to the shadow castle for the summer. Yui was convinced it was love at first sight. She was just so beautiful.

That summer had been the best part of his life. They had become good friends and Yui couldn't wait to tell her how he actually felt.

He remembered that day so vividly; it was like it had happened only yesterday.

_Prince Yui drew in a deep breath before he knocked on Souko's door three times. It was time. He knew it was. He had to tell her right now._

_He wouldn't have been standing there ready to confess his love if last night hadn't happened though. Souko had told him that there was someone special that she had come to love in her time at the castle. _

_Now Yui was positive that she felt the same way._

_A maid opened the door. "My lord." _

_"Where's Souko?"_

_"Princess Souko is down in the gardens." She replied in a flat voice. "Should I go and let her know?"_

_Yui frowned. Souko had been spending a lot of time in the gardens lately. "No. I'll go to her myself."_

_He went to the rose garden first. He knew Souko loved roses and that that was the place where he'd find her._

_"I love you." He heard the faint soft voice of Souko coming from deeper into the garden._

_Was she practicing to confess her feelings for him? Just the way he had practiced last night? Yui smiled to himself and followed the voice._

_He opened his mouth to surprise her but stumbled back at what he saw. _

_Souko- his Souko was in the arms of another man, kissing another man._

_Aruto._

_She was kissing Aruto._

_He must have made some sort of noise because they both broke away from the kiss and looked at him. "Yui?"_

_"What is this?"_

_He waited for the guilt to show itself on her face. This was some mistake. She loved him. She loved Yui. He waited for her to apologize._

_Instead, she smiled. Wide. "Oh, Yui!" She came towards him. "Remember what I told you last night?" She turned around, took Aruto's hand and pulled him forward. "It's him. Aruto. I've been meaning to tell you about this for so long but I never got the chance."_

_Yui felt numb. He still couldn't make sense of what was happening._

_"Does father know?" He managed to ask._

_"Yes." Aruto replied. He was smiling just as wide as Souko. "We told him yesterday and he's very happy about it. He even said he'll announce our engagement soon."_

_"Engagement?"_

_"Yes," Souko smiled and put her left hand forward. A diamond ring shone on her fourth finger. "We're getting married."_

That had shattered Yui's heart into a million pieces. Pieces that were still missing. Pieces that Aruto had stolen. Pieces that Yui was determined to get back.

After the episode in the rose garden, Yui had found out that Aruto and Souko had been lovers since childhood-that explained his frequent out of town visits- and that she had come back just for him.

Two weeks later, while Yui was still recovering from the knowledge of his beloved being someone else's, King Takeru had come to talk to his youngest son.

He had dealt another huge blow to Yui. He had told him his marriage had been decided. Yui had argued, yelled, but then his father had said that a king would never do such things and so he had accepted.

The irony though. His marriage was decided with Mizue. Souko's sister.

He had always hated her when they were young. And the fact that she was only a shadow of what he _actually_ wanted made him hate her even more.

She had showed up two days later and Yui had been forced to spend time with her. That time had been his own personal hell. He had to escort Mizue everywhere but more than that; he had to see Aruto and Souko together. Every single day.

He'd decided he couldn't take it anymore.

And so, he had made a plan.

The next few months had passed in a blur of arrangements and preparations for the wedding. _Weddings_. Both brothers were going to get married on the same day.

Finally, the big day arrived and Yui remembered being so nervous, he was sweating. Not because it was his wedding. Oh, no. But because it was the day he'd finally get rid of Aruto.

He had poisoned Aruto's drink.

He had taken months to make his plan perfect. Aruto would die. Weddings would be stopped. He wouldn't have to marry Mizue.

Then he'd go into the part two of his plan. He'd be a constant support for his father and Souko. He'd become the heir. He'd marry Souko.

Sheila had chosen the perfect maid who would poison Aruto's drink. No one would suspect anything.

But nothing happened according to the plan. King Takeru announced that drinks will be served after the couples had recited their vows. Yui had thought of a new plan then; he would somehow get rid of Mizue. He had to. He couldn't be married to her after Aruto died.

But then, Aruto didn't die.

The vows had been said. The couples were bonded by marriage, the drinks were served.

But there he stood, Aruto. Drinking, laughing and kissing his bride and s_till alive_. Yui watched them both, wondering why it was taking so long for the poison to work its magic.

_Die. Die. Die._

"Your Grace!" Someone shouted and Yui turned around to see their father lying on the floor, clutching his throat.

His blood ran cold and he stood there motionless as everyone rushed to the king.

Seconds passed like hours before someone shouted: "The king's dead."

Yui's plan had gone horribly wrong.

Everything had backfired on him. He had basically killed his father and _Prince_ Aruto had become _King_ Aruto.

But he liked to tell himself that it was still Aruto's fault.

If he had drunk the right drink and died; this wouldn't have happened.

The first few years of their marriage were eventless except that Mizue gave birth to a daughter who died in infancy. Souko had still been childless and Yui had clung to the last hope that if Aruto didn't have any children, the throne would pass to his brother.

No such luck though.

In fact, Aruto and Souko had intentionally been waiting for a little time- till Aruto got settled as a king at just the age of 21- to have a child. When Souko was finally pregnant celebrations were carried out throughout the kingdom. Everyone was happy.

Well, everyone but Yui.

Yui had to try one last time. He had to make one last attempt. He had to.

He asked Sheila to appoint a maid to mix up a potion in Souko's food to kill the baby. It was probably a terrible thing to do but it was also a necessary one.

Somehow Fate was there to mock Yui again as Souko didn't eat her food that day and it was found out later that something had been mixed in her meal. Since that day Aruto had appointed special cooks and maids to take care of his wife and mixing anything in Souko's food became impossible.

Eight months later, Ikuto- their only son- was born.

A year later Mizue gave birth to a daughter with hair just like her father. They named her Saaya. The following year their son was born. Tadase.

It was then that Yui realized; he had two children to look after. Two beautiful children who deserved everything he hadn't been able to get.

So when their children were still kids, Yui managed to convince Aruto to engage his son Ikuto to Saaya. Ikuto was the heir to shadow, marrying him meant that Yui's daughter was going to be a queen someday.

If he couldn't get what he had yearned for, at least his daughter could.

Saaya and Tadase were the only ones he lived for now. They were the reason he had to wake up every day and look at his brother having everything he wanted and not strangle him then and there. Only for his children. For their future.

They were the only happiness Mizue had given him before she died-correction: before he had to _kill_ her.

Yes. He killed his wife. But it had been necessary.

_Yui sat at his desk, writing a letter to Lord Kazuomi when a knock on the door made him look up. _

_"Come in," he called out and his favorite maid entered the room. Sheila._

_This eighteen year old girl was probably the only person Yui trusted with his life. She was his eyes and ears. She brought him news of all that happened behind closed doors. She was an incredible spy. And his partner in crime._

_"Dearest Sheila, what news have you brought me?" He asked._

_"My lord," She bowed. "The king and queen had a little argument today."_

_"Pray tell, why?"_

_"Queen Souko is upset over this engagement between prince Ikuto and princess Saaya. She says that they're only children and she wants her son to marry the girl he loves when he grows up." _

_Lovely Souko. Always so sweet. "What did my dear brother say?"_

_"He said he'd given you his word and he would never go back on that."_

_"Interesting," He smiled. "Anything else?"_

_"In fact, yes. The maid we paid to mix that potion in Queen Souko's food five years ago to kill the baby? Well, she had been causing trouble lately, threatening that she'd tell everyone if we didn't give her more gold." Sheila smirked. "The only way to silence her was a knife through her throat."_

_Yui leaned back in his seat and grinned. "You did well. We're fortunate that the one we appointed to poison Aruto's drink on the wedding is already dead. Foolish girl, that one. She poisoned the wrong drink and dear father-"_

_A loud gasp broke him off. The master and the maid both looked towards the door to see Mizue standing there, her face white as ash._

_Did she hear everything?_

_Yui immediately stood up and walked towards the frozen form of his wife. "Mizue dear-"_

_She backed away from him. "You . . . you. . ."_

_"Dear, listen to me. I can-"_

_"You killed King Takeru-your own father." She whispered. "You tried to kill Souko's baby. My dear sister's baby!"_

_"Mizue-"_

_"You monster! I'll tell everyone. You just wait. I'll-" She was cut off by Sheila's strong hand over her mouth. _

_Yui sighed in relief and looked at Mizue's tear-filled eyes. "You think I'll let you do that? You think I'll just let you go and tell everyone? To ruin everything?"_

_Slowly, he wrapped his large hands around Mizue's throat. She struggled to break free but both Yui and Sheila held her tight while the former drained the life out of his own wife._

_"You know, Mizue, I never wanted to marry you. It was only because of Father that I consented to the marriage. We've spent eight years together and you gave me two beautiful children that I love with all my heart. But you? . . . I couldn't love you. You want to know why?" He tightened his hold and saw that Mizue's face had started to become a nasty shade of purple as she struggled to breathe. "Because I love Souko. Yes, your sister. I've been in love with her for so long and every day the love only intensifies." _

_He twisted her neck in his hands and watched as her eyes lolled back in her head. _

_"Good bye, wife dearest."_

That had been sixteen years ago.

Since then he had lived only for his children. He especially loved his daughter; Saaya. She was just like him, with the same red hair and personality.

And she understood him. He had told her everything and she understood his reasons for doing what he did.

And then there was Tadase. The total opposite of his father and exactly like his mother. He was a sweet thing, that boy. And Yui loved him with all his soul.

He was also the reason Yui was putting up with this trip to Ice. To meet his future-daughter-in-law.

Yui smiled to himself and pulled back the curtains again. The Ice castle gates were within sight now and Yui felt alive with energy. This was the second part of his plan of making life better for his children

It was all so perfect. His daughter was going to be a queen and rule Shadow while his son was going to be a king and rule Ice.

His children were going to get back the pieces of his heart that Aruto had stolen.

_You just wait and see, Aruto. Wait and see._

* * *

Far _far_ away in another kingdom, King Aruto Tsukiyomi sat at his great Shadow throne.

It had been exactly twenty four years since King Takeru, his father had died. Twenty four years since he had been a king himself. It was a job that required dedication. Required all his strength.

And required him to be strong when sadness gripped his strength in a strong hold.

It had been twenty four years and he still missed his father. Missed looking at his face. Missed his advice.

He suddenly remembered the day their mother had passed away because of Yui's outburst. Aruto didn't blame his brother. Yui was too young at that time to be blamed for something he had no intention of doing. Their father had called both of his sons after Queen Sakura's funeral.

_"Aruto. Yui." King Takeru's face was a mixture of grief and fatigue. "I know you both are saddened by your mother's death but there is one important thing I must tell you."_

_"What is it, father?" Aruto asked._

_He looked at them both with his deep set blue eyes. "Listen carefully to my words and understand what I mean." He took a long pause. "There are two wolves inside every person." He said. "One is evil. He is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, resentment, lies, false pride, superiority, war, selfishness and ego." He paused again. "The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith."_

_He straightened his back. "They fight each other, every moment of everyday, they fight. Eventually one will win and control the other. But that depends on which one is stronger. . . And which one will win?"_

_He stood up then._

_"The one you feed."_

* * *

Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Complains?

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy! Alright, this is going to be a short chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating for a while because my CIEs are coming up and I need to study. But I didn't want this update to be just an Author's note (I personally hate it when people do that) so I'm posting a short chapter– one that I could manage.

Thank you for the reviews, they make me so happy!

And oh, I don't know what Yui actually looks like so we'll just go with the description in this story.

I HAVE'NT DOUBLE CHECKED IT SO IGNORE THE MISTAKES. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME.

Anyway, I've got chapter six for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six

"My lady?" Lulu closed the door behind her. "The king wishes to see you at the gates right away. You need to welcome your father-in-law."

_Father-in-law_. Amu gritted her teeth in frustration as she sat in front of the mirror.

Utau frowned as she ran a brush through the Princess' hair. "Father-in-law to be," She snapped without looking up and begin to tie Amu's hair up in a braid. "The princess hasn't married his son yet."

Amu held back a smile at the look on Lulu's face as she glared at the blonde maid. "But he's–"

"Lulu," Amu interrupted, forcing the grin off of her face. "I'd be down there in a moment. You can leave."

Lulu snapped her mouth shut and bowed stiffly. "Yes, my lady."

It was a moment after Lulu left that Amu met Utau's eyes in the mirror. "You're ready to go." She squeezed Amu's shoulder and smiled.

Amu smiled back before staring at her own reflection.

_This is it. You can do this_.

She drew in a deep breath and stood up to follow Utau out of the door. Rhythm stood just outside and bowed when he saw the Princess. "My lady."

She nodded at him before stepping outside and walking down the hallways and the four flights of stairs with Utau and Rhythm right behind her.

Everyone was already present down at the gates and Amu took her place beside the King and the Queen. "Father. Mother."

"Amu, just in time." Tsumugu smiled before pointing ahead with his finger. "See that? That's Prince Yui and the rest of his men."

Amu squinted her eyes in the direction her father was pointing. She could barely make out a few carriages and plenty of riders on horses. As she stared the figures kept getting bigger and bigger until she could see them all clearly. There were a total of four carriages and she guessed about fifty riders.

She looked at the riders up at the front to see if she could spot Prince Yui but none of them looked like they'd be royalty; they all wore the normal black garb of a Shadow soldier.

"Wondering where the Prince is?" She recognized the voice as her Uncle's and turned to look at him standing on her right.

"Yes, actually."

He grinned. "Apparently, dear old Prince Yui prefers to ride in a carriage at all times."

Amu giggled. "But isn't he supposed to lead the party on a horse-back?"

"He is," Tsumugu spoke up before Daichi could reply. "But he's had a long journey, Amu, let's not blame him if he wanted to be comfortable."

The sound of horses and wheels of carriages grew louder and Daichi had to speak louder over the noise. "Yes, but he should be out on a horse when they've reached, I mean we are all standing here to greet him and he stays inside a carriage."

"Quiet now, Daichi." Tsumugu gestured with his eyes. "They're here."

The horses and carriages had stopped and a knight on a horse sporting a large banner of the Shadow Kingdom came forward. "Prince Yui Tsukiyomi of the Shadow Kingdom!" He spoke in a loud and clear voice while another soldier climbed down from his horse and moved to open the door to the carriage at the front.

A man stepped outside. He looked around and once his eyes landed on King Tsumugu, he smiled.

Prince Yui started to make his way to where the Royal family stood and Amu took in his appearance. He was of an average height and had sharp pointed features. His nose was crooked and his eyes had a wild look about them. His hair– oh god, his hair was red! Amu hated men with red hair. Did that mean Prince Tadase had red hair too? No!

In her horror Amu almost didn't notice Prince Yui stop in front of them.

"Prince Yui," The king exclaimed. "How good it is to see you. Welcome to the Ice Castle!"

"Thank you, your Grace." He bowed before his eyes landed on Amu and he smiled widely. "Oh! This must be my daughter-in-law!"

_Daughter-in-law to be. Ugh_.

She plastered a smile to her face. "My lord."

"I hear it's your birthday. Happy birthday, dear!" He took her hand in his own and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "The rumors didn't disappoint. You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Thank you . . . my lord." Amu stepped back a little. Something about the Shadow prince seemed a little . . . _dangerous_.

He greeted the Queen next. "Queen Midori! So good to see you." He kissed her hand.

"You too, my lord."

He moved to Uncle Daichi. "Prince Daichi. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Prince Yui." He nodded. "Couldn't miss this for the world." He winked at Amu when the Shadow prince looked away to greet his wife.

"We hope you had a safe and comfortable journey." Tsumugu inquired and Yui turned to look at him.

"Of course! Very comfortable indeed. And I just loved the snow!" Was that sarcasm she sensed in his voice? No, she was probably just imagining it.

Tsumugu laughed. "That's good. Your chambers have been prepared with hot water and fire. You may want to rest for a while before we have supper."

"That is just what we need."

With that everyone headed back inside and Amu went straight to her own room with Utau right behind her.

"Oh god. That man is going to be my father in law?" She threw her hands up in the air. "I can only imagine what Prince Tadase must look like. Oh, Utau! What if he has red hair?"

"Calm down, Amu." Utau walked to the balcony to close the curtains. "Lulu is just outside."

"But, I don't want my children to have red hair!"

"Yes, but you don't even know if Prince Tadase has red hair." The maid crossed her arms across her chest. "He could have brown hair or blonde or maybe even blue."

Blue. Edward had blue hair. Amazing blue hair, must she add. She wondered how it would feel like to touch them. Would they be as soft as they looked?

She bet they did.

A loud knock on the door broke her out of her reverie and Amu looked up to see Lulu enter the room.

"My lady," She bowed. "You are expected at supper."

Amu drew in a deep breath before glancing at Utau. "Lead the way."

Supper was being held at the grand dining hall to fit all of the Shadow men.

"Lady Amu!" Prince Yui called out when Amu walked in. "Come here. Sit with me."

She walked down to the end of the long table and sat down next to her betrothal's father. Uncle Daichi sat on the empty seat next to her and Amu smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back with a wink just as the maids came in with the food.

As they ate Amu could constantly feel Prince Yui's eyes on her. He kept up the conversation, asking all sort of questions from Amu and she had no choice but to answer.

He liked to be in the spotlight, Amu noticed. He was loving the amount of attention he got from everyone. And she couldn't help but notice that he was a braggart too. He mentioned again and again how kind the Shadow were for their help.

"You are the most kind. " Tsumugu said kindly.

"Oh no. You are the most kind," He glanced at Amu. "For giving us your beautiful daughter."

She couldn't help but feel like there was an evil gleam in his eyes when he spoke.

You're just imagining it, Amu. You're just imagining it.


	7. Chapter 7

Long time, huh? Would a really nice apology and a long chapter make up for it?

I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. MY TIME IS MOSTLY OCCUPIED BY MY UNIVERSITY AND I'M SO SO SO SORRY!

I'll try to update as frequently as I can but please bear with me.

Here's chapter 7 for you.

* * *

Chapter 7

When Amu returned to her room after the awfully long supper with her future-father-in-law, she found it full of presents.

A huge smile found its way to her lips. She knew that these gifts had come from people all over the Kingdom. They came every year. And though most of them were always small, invaluable things, they held a great value for Amu.

This year around they meant so much more to her. She was betrothed to a Shadow Prince for the future of her Kingdom and its people. They might not know about this huge sacrifice she had made for them yet but they soon would. And she knew it in her heart that they would honor it.

Seeing the presents reminded her of the love and faith they had in her and she knew she couldn't let them down.

So she sat down with Utau and together they started opening the presents. The joy in such a simple act was so much that time and time again they both found themselves laughing for no good reason. For a moment Amu forgot that she was the Princess. She forgot about Prince Yui staying in the same castle. She forgot about the marriage and Prince Tadase. Right then she was just a girl sitting with her friend and opening her birthday presents.

But the feeling ended all too soon when a knock on the door interrupted them. It was Lulu.

"My lady" She bowed. "The ball starts in an hour; it's time for you to get ready"

Amu sighed inwardly. Even though she was looking forward to this ball since she found out that it was for her birthday, she couldn't look past the fact that her engagement was going to be announced.

By the time she woke up tomorrow the whole kingdom would know.

She didn't know if she was ready for that.

Amu looked around and realized that they hadn't finished opening even half the presents yet.

Utau must have noticed her lingering look because she placed her hand on Amu's and squeezed. "We'll open them all later."

The princess turned to her and nodded gratefully.

The maid stood up with a smile. "I'll get your bath ready."

The next hour passed in a blur. Lulu and Utau dressed her up in the blue gown that was a present from her father. Utau then styled her hair in a loose yet elegant bun with a few strands fanning her cheeks.

Amu wore light blue shoes to match her dress and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother's necklace rested low on her neck but was visible due to dress' low neckline. The golden color stood out against her pale skin and the effect was striking.

Looking at herself, Amu realized that somehow she looked older.

Amber eyes stared back at her from the mirror and she knew she had matured in a way that had nothing to do with her age. She was no longer the girl who sneaked out of the castle for the sake of fun. Now she was a princess who had the weight of a kingdom resting on her shoulders.

She didn't know what this change meant but she knew that it was a good change. It had to be.

She saw Utau's reflection in the mirror as the maid came up behind her.

"You look beautiful, Amu" She smiled warmly. "You look like a queen."

And then Amu was immediately sucked back into a memory.

_"__Can I open my eyes now?" The princess asked impatiently._

_"__Just a minute more." Rima replied while her hands moved expertly, taking strands of Amu's hair and doing only she herself knew what._

_"__That's what you said five minutes ago!" Amu whined as she slowly opened one of her eyes._

_Immediately Rima's small hand was covering her half-open eye. "Don't you dare!"_

_Amu giggled and promised she wouldn't open them again. She then waited not-so-patiently for another ten minutes._

_"__Alright, you can open them now."_

_The princess opened her eyes to find her hair braided and held up high on her head in the most elegant manner she had ever seen. She tilted her head from side to side and realized that it was even better than what her maids back at the castle could do._

_"__Rima, it's beautiful." She turned to her friend. "I had no idea you had such fine hands. Where'd you learn that?"_

_Rima smiled shyly. "It's nothing, really. I told you about Yaya, right? Daughter of the lady whose house I work at? She makes me braid her hair in different styles everyday so yeah . . ."_

_"__It's really good." Amu got up to hug her friend. "Thank you, Rima."_

_"__I'm glad you like it."_

_"__Now," The princess took her friend's hands in her own and pulled her down on the seat she'd just vacated. "It's your turn."_

_Rima's hair were just too long for Amu to try and do something as pretty as Rima had done to hers so she didn't make her friend close her eyes and settled on a simple braid. When she was done she looked at Rima's reflection in the mirror and raised her eyebrows._

_"__Well, what do you think?"_

_"__Hmm," Rima scrutinized herself in the mirror for a while before answering. "I can't say that it's as good as mine was but you did a pretty decent job."_

_Amu bowed. "Thank you, my lady Rima. You are most kind."_

_Rima laughed and stood up. "I have just the perfect idea."_

_Before Amu could ask, the blonde girl ran to the small wardrobe in the corner of the room. A moment later she pulled out a blue dress._

_The style of the dress was what women would wear a decade ago but oddly enough it was in such a good shape that it seemed to have been sewn just yesterday. The sleeves were long and the chest was embroidered with white thread. The hem was wide and adorned with pale beads. _

_It was beautiful._

_"__It was my mother's." Rima answered the unspoken question. "She had a great love for dresses and . . . and back at that time they could afford these sorts of luxuries. We had to sell most of her dresses at first but I kept some." She gestured to the dress she held out. "This one's my favorite."_

_"__It's lovely, Rima. But why are you-"_

_"__I want you to wear it." She smiled. "I know this is nothing compared to the dresses you wear everyday but I want to see you wearing _this_."_

_Before Amu could respond, Rima was standing in front of her. She carefully placed the dress on the chair beside them and took Amu's hands in her own. _

_"__I know you come here to pretend that you are a normal girl, away from all those maids, courtiers and people who are only good to you because they want to earn the favor of their Princess. Let's do the opposite today. Let's pretend that instead of being two peasant girls in a small village, we are two Princesses in our huge Palace. Just this once."_

_Looking at her friend, Amu saw longing such deep in her eyes it was like a physical smack on the head. It was bizarre to think that Rima, who was always so happy and contended with her life, could wish for something like that._

Amu instantly regretted that thought. Rima could wish for whatever she wanted. After all, she was human just like the rest of them and a human heart was a complicated thing that could long for anything.

_And now that she thought about it, Amu immediately felt guilty. Here she was, always complaining about her life and not realizing how ungrateful she must have sounded, not caring that people around her crave for that sort of life._

_So instead of saying '_no, the reason I come here is to avoid that sort of thing_,' Amu smiled and picked up the blue dress. "So, what are _you_ wearing, Princess Rima?"_

_The smile that broke across her face could've lit up the entire city. Rima rushed back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pale pink dress and held it up for Amu to see. "I'm wearing this."_

_They both helped each other into their dresses, talking and giggling the whole time and making the process longer than it should have been. When they were finally done they stood side by side in front of the mirror._

_Just as Amu opened her mouth to say something, the door opened after a brief knock._

_The girls turned around to find a wide-eyed Nagi standing just inside the room, his hand still on the door knob. His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted and it took everything in Amu for her to not burst into giggles. _

_He must have never seen Rima like this before. Maybe that's why he wasn't directly looking at her._

_From the corner of her eye, Amu saw Rima stiffen._

_Nagi visibly swallowed before clearing his throat. "What were you girls up to? We could hear you giggling down in the kitchen."_

_"__Oh, you know." Amu wrapped her fingers around Rima's hand. "We were playing dress-up. Rima looks lovely, doesn't she?"_

_"__Yeah." He met the Princess' eye and flushed a little. "She does. You both do."_

_When Rima didn't say anything, Amu nudged her foot with her own. "I . . . um, thank you."_

_"__Well, I uh, I just came to ask if you were hungry?" When they both shook their heads he cleared his throat. "Alright. I'll go now."_

_"__Okay." She smiled at him when he didn't immediately leave._

_"__See you later." With that he turned around disappeared behind the door and Amu burst into uncontrollable laughter._

_Rima turned to the princess, her face still red. "What?"_

_"__Did you see his face? Oh, Rima. He likes you."_

_"__No. How can you say that? He barely even looked me in the eye."_

_"__That's because he couldn't. I've never seen a guy blush so much." She squeezed Rima's hand. "The look on his face said it all."_

_"__You really think so?"_

_"__I do." She smiled and then sighed. "Anyway, I didn't say it earlier but I actually am hungry. Can we go down and eat?"_

_She started towards the door but Rima pulled her back through their entangled hands._

_They stood side by side in front of the mirror again. "I wanted to say this earlier before Nagi came in." Rima smiled at their reflection._

_"__What is it?"_

_"__You look beautiful, Amu." She squeezed her hand. "Just like a Queen."_

* * *

When they reached the double doors leading to the ballroom, Utau put a hand on Amu's arm.

The princess turned to look at her with a questioning look and the blonde pulled out a small box concealed within her skirts. She held it up and opened it.

A beautiful mask rested inside. It was white and adorned with blue gems.

Utau smiled wickedly. "It's a masquerade ball."

Amu laughed as she took the mask in her hands. "Something tells me it was Uncle Jack's idea."

The maid helped her in putting the mask on, making sure it didn't mess up her hair.

When she was ready, the grand doors were opened for her.

The guards positioned inside bowed as Amu entered the ballroom closely followed by Rhythm and Utau.

She stifled a gasp as she took in her surroundings. The grand room was decorated in various shades of blues contrasted with white. Snowflakes dangling from the high ceiling with invisible threads would've looked real if it weren't for their size.

People wandered about in a varying amount of colored fabrics, Lords and ladies-some of whom she recognized from her time spent in court, servants with drinks and appetizers and guards stationed at almost every corner of the room, ready to do their duty if the situation called for it.

And then there were the people from Shadow. So few in number (twenty-five to be exact, since more than half of the shadow guards were stationed outside) and yet so distinguishable from the rest of the crowd. They stood out in their dark blues and blacks, so much different than the pale colors the Ice people wore.

She spotted her father standing with Prince Yui across the hall and made a beeline towards them. She was, however, stopped every few seconds by courtiers and various lords for them to wish her personally. She didn't linger and stayed only long enough for it to be considered polite, thanking and shaking hands when necessary.

Tsumugu was already waiting for her with his arms outstretched when she reached him. She let him engulf her in a hug, breathing in his familiar scent and wondering how long she would have to remain without it once she travelled to Shadow.

"Happy birthday, darling." He whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She replied when she pulled back.

She looked behind the king to see Midori in an elegant silver dress that was only fit for a Queen.

Her mother came forward and ran a loving hand down Amu's face. There were no words needed, her gaze said it all. She was happy but there was also a trace of sadness in her eyes. Amu didn't know if Midori would ever get over the fact that her daughter was betrothed without having a say in the arrangement.

Amu smiled at her and tried her hardest to look happy because what was the point of sacrificing her choices if her mother was still devastated from the inside? Midori didn't deserve to carry the guilt she seemed to be wearing like a second cloak.

So Amu had to pretend- of course she had to pretend- to be happy, if not for herself then at least for her mother.

She embraced the queen and held on for a while, suddenly feeling like she was a child again, hugging her mother when nightmares chased away her sleep.

She pulled back because this wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. And she was brutally reminded of this fact when she saw Prince Yui reach for her hand.

"You look lovely, my lady." He complimented after he planted a kiss on her knuckles. "My son is indeed lucky to have you."

His face was mostly hidden behind the golden mask he wore but she could see his eyes and she certainly did not like the almost . . . _feral_ look in them. Nor did she like the way he referred to her as if she were already married to his son.

Nonetheless, she pushed down her annoyance and thanked him politely. It was her birthday and she was going to enjoy it.

An hour passed before the cake was brought in, during which she was made to meet and greet the countless people who had come.

When it was finally time to cut the cake, she looked around at all the people surrounding her. The faces of her mother, father, uncle, Miki, Healer Eddard, Utau and even Rhythm. And then the rest of the people from Ice.

These were the people who loved her and whom she loved in return and now she was supposed to leave them for the greater good.

Her gaze then found Prince Yui but she didn't let his presence ruin her mood. She deserved the happiness that came with being surrounded by loved ones. She deserved every moment of it.

With that thought in mind, she cut the cake while everyone applauded for her. The ceremony lasted for a while as everyone wanted to wish the Princess personally.

For one fleeting moment she thought she saw a blue head among the mass of people but in a flash it was gone and she knew she must have imagined it. She only knew one person with blue hair and it was highly unlikely for him to be there.

The light touch of a hand on her arm diverted her attention to her father. His eyes glittered behind the mask and for the first time in so many days she saw him truly happy. "Can I have the first dance with my princess?" He bowed and offered her his hand.

Amu smiled and bowed back before placing her hand in his. "Of course."

People parted for them as he led her to the center of the dance floor. All eyes were on them and Amu remembered her dance lessons. Not the ones with Miss Helen but the ones with Edward. She followed his steps and danced flawlessly.

It was a moment before the rest of the people joined them, putting on their masks and filling up the dance floor. From the corner of her eye she spotted her mother dancing with Prince Yui and also saw her uncle and aunt who were lost in their own little world.

She fixed her attention back on her father when he started speaking.

"You've handled everything so well." He said. "I'm proud of you."

She was proud of herself too. She never would have thought she could be so rational and mature.

She didn't have anything to say to that because there were no words which could describe what she felt at that moment. So she only leaned up and kissed his cheek.

When the song ended and partners were changed, she found herself face to face with Prince Yui.

He bowed and she bowed back.

A cold feeling clamped down on her chest when he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable and clumsy and almost stepped on his foot twice. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel that way, like something cold and sharp was clawing at her insides.

She took a deep breath and forced down her revulsion. She pretended that it was a certain blue-haired man she was dancing with and not this Shadow prince. The thought calmed her nerves, if only a little.

"Are you excited about going to Shadow, my lady?" he smiled down at her but there was something so twisted in the curve of his lips that all of her unease was back.

Instead of following the train of her thoughts, she focused on his question. That was a question she had asked herself a lot.

"Yes," She told him. "I'm excited."

And it wasn't a lie.

Since she was old enough to understand it, she had a deep desire to see and explore new places. It was fueled even more by the fact that her father hadn't let her out of the castle on her own. And even though it was going to be painful to leave her parents, she couldn't help but be excited that she was going to a new place.

"As you should be." He told her. "And I can assure you, Tadase is quite anxious to meet you. He offered to come here with me but I refused for it was a long journey."

"I'm eager to meet him as well." And that wasn't a lie either. She wanted to meet him and find out what he was like.

She refused to imagine what he must look like because she feared she might picture him with red hair and that was just unacceptable to her.

She realized the song had come to an end when Prince Yui pulled back and bowed. "My lady."

And as he raised his head she realized what it was about him that was so anomalous.

His eyes.

They were cold and sharp and swam with an emotion she couldn't put her finger on. For a brief moment she thought she saw bitterness in them but just as soon it was gone as he smiled and left.

She chastised herself for assuming anything of that sort. There was nothing wrong with Prince Yui and she was crazy for suspecting so.

Uncle Daichi was her next partner and she smiled at him before bowing. In a matter of moments she was dancing and laughing at her Uncle's absurd jokes having completely forgotten about Prince Yui.

For the next hour she danced with countless other men. Lords and sons of lords and faraway cousins she'd never met before.

Finally when her feet were aching and she didn't think she could dance anymore, a new song started and a tall man stepped in front of her. The mask he wore was black and concealed almost all of his face.

His blue hair was disheveled and mostly hidden behind the mask that extended to the back of his head. It was only when she looked into his twinkling blue eyes that she realized who it was.

Her heart tripped and she forgot all about her aching feet.

They both bowed as music filled the air between them. He placed his hand on her waist to pull her close and she complied willingly. She breathed in his now familiar scent.

"It's you," She whispered when she was pressed against his chest.

"Amu." He said by way of greeting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they swayed to the music.

"Dancing with the Princess. What about you?" He spun her around and then caught her in his arms.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

She looked at him and he looked back. Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't."

"Tell me." She ordered, quietly but sternly.

He smirked then. "Princess, I came here to see if my dance lessons were working. And I came here to tell you this." He leaned in close till his lips were next to her ear. "Happy birthday, _Amu_."

Unexpected warmth filled her as his breath hit the flushed skin of the side of her neck just below her ear. Her heart beat faster than usual and somehow she managed to whisper a small thank you.

They didn't speak again as they danced even though Amu briefly wondered how in the world had he managed to get inside the ballroom.

It was absurd how she was so comfortable in the arms of someone she hardly knew. She was at ease with him.

Amu looked up and found him already looking down at her. She felt her heart stumble at the intensity of his gaze. He stared at her as if they were the only ones in this room, as if the hundreds of people surrounding them didn't matter, as if she were the only one worthy of his attention.

She had a sudden urge to lean up and take off his mask because those eyes were doing funny things to her body. Her breaths were coming out faster and all her blood was rushing to her neck and cheeks.

And then abruptly she looked away because she didn't know what was happening and because she couldn't hold the intensity of his gaze anymore.

Her eyes fell on Prince Yui who was looking in her direction. No, not at her. He was actually staring at the boy she was dancing with.

The fact that she wanted to ignore what had just happened, she grasped at the first thing that came to her mind.

"It seems like the Shadow Prince is more interested in you than his dance partner."

She felt his body go stiff. "What?"

"Prince Yui." She noticed the sudden tightness around his lips when she said the name. "He's been staring at you."

His body relaxed, if only a little bit. "I wonder why that is."

Amu giggled as an absurd thought struck her. "I think he's afraid you're about to steal his son's betrothed."

She didn't know why she said it out loud and only realized later that when she was with him, she always said what was on her mind.

Amu was distracted by the curve of his lips as he smirked.

"Well," he leaned down and whispered. "Maybe I will steal you."

"What?"

Instead of answering he chuckled softly. "Princess, did I mention how lovely you look tonight?"

She shook her head lightly, at a complete loss of words.

"Amu," He whispered. "You look beautiful."

Countless other people had said the exact same words to her but somehow, those four words coming from his lips stole her breath away.

She tried to think of something to say because surely she must look absurd staring up at him but her mind was wiped clean.

And then the song ended and she felt him pull away. Before she knew what was happening he bowed. "Later, Amu."

And then just as abruptly as he had appeared, he was gone, disappearing into the crowd before she could even think about pursuing him.

* * *

When Amu entered her room that night she immediately collapsed on her bed. A sigh escaped her lips as she re-lived the past few hours in her head.

After Edward had disappeared, Tsumugu had found her and told her it was time. Everyone had been gathered to attention to listen to the King's announcement. She had stood in front of everyone with her parents on her left side and Prince Yui on the other.

It had been with great enthusiasm that the king had announced the union of The Ice kingdom and The Shadow kingdom in the form of a royal marriage.

The news had been received first with confusion and then with excitement when everyone had realized what it would mean for the kingdom. It had filled Amu's heart with a bittersweet excitement when she'd seen the happiness on the faces of her people. And it had made everything a little bit better.

She returned back to the present when she heard Utau call out her name.

She saw the blonde holding up a bouquet of red roses. "This was left for you."

She got up to take the roses from Utau and brought them close to her face. Inhaling the sweet scent, she somehow knew they were from him.

_Maybe I will steal you._

She sat back down and stared at the roses while Utau went about preparing her bath, both of them completely unaware of the woman hiding in the balcony and watching.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think because I'm seriously in need of some encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back!

Alright, everyone keeps asking why is Ikuto calling himself Edward. Well there's a reason for that (the reason might not be grand) and you'll see in the future chapters how it all plays out.

Be patient!

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eight

"May the forces of the North bless you." Utau whispered as fixed the sheets around the Princess' sleeping form.

A fond smile found its way to her lips when she looked at Amu's face enveloped in a deep and hopefully peaceful sleep. This girl who was younger than her but ranked her in all the other things that mattered was Utau's solace.

The princess was her hope. She was a raft in a never-ending ocean.

Utau finally felt like she belonged somewhere, like she was useful, like she was wanted. And this young princess made her feel that way. This young princess whose resolve was firmer than anything Utau had ever seen.

And although she missed her family with a heart-breaking and soul-wrenching yearning, Amu made her happy.

Nonetheless, the absence of her family was a constant ache that Utau carried no matter where she went or what happened to her. She missed her mother's arms around her. She missed her sisters' teasing and their endless love and how she used to braid their hair till her fingers ached. She missed her grandmother with her steely resolve and the abundant love she showered on everyone, the lessons she gave in her small, makeshift study and how Utau learned something new from her every day.

But most of all, she missed her little brother with a longing so deep it was hard to breathe when she thought about him. But she did think about him. She thought about Ken every chance she got, every time she was alone and she could afford to show the pain on her face. Because he deserved it. He deserved to live in the thoughts of his sister when he wasn't allowed to live in this world. He deserved to be remembered, with his curious glance and his never-ending questions. His eagerness to learn and his sharp mind. His small hands and big smile. The way he clung to Utau and his blind faith that his sister could protect him from everything.

But at the end she couldn't protect him from the clutches of the disease that took him from this world. She had been unable to even hear him take his last breath.

Her eyes closed and she forced herself to inhale deeply_. I love you, little brother._

_It's alright_, she could practically hear him say, _I love you._

And that was one other thing she missed. Someone telling her that they loved her.

But she had learned to cope. She had learned to keep them in her heart and yet live her life. She had learned to give meaning to her life because she knew what her grandmother would've thought if Utau just gave up. She could practically imagine the scolding that would follow.

And now there was new meaning to her life.

Princess Amu Hinamori.

The day the Princess took her in, Utau had been suspicious and a bit wary. But all her doubts had vanished when Amu spoke her first word. There was nothing but kindness and all the qualities contained in a good ruler in the Princess.

And yet there was a certain vulnerability in her. She had a layer of deep sadness within her, cloaked by her steely personality. But it was there.

And Utau had sworn to herself that she would protect her Princess with her life. She would give her all she needed, whether it was a person to confide into or someone to give her space.

Utau would look after Amu and she wouldn't let anyone see her vulnerability. She wouldn't let anybody harm her even if it was the last thing Utau did.

With one last look in Amu's direction, the maid decided it was time for her to sleep as well.

Just as Utau turned her eyes caught movement in the shadows beside the balcony. She instantly turned back around and saw the curtains flutter.

Immediately she rushed to the balcony and swept the curtains aside. The glass doors were wide open but nobody was there. She stepped outside and looked around and . . . nothing.

She could've sworn she saw something move here.

As she stood there, tiny snowflakes began to fall. She looked up at the sky and let the cold wind graze her cheeks. The snow always reminded her of Ken.

The sound of light footsteps drew her attention to the gardens and she saw a figure darting between the snow-covered trees.

Utau hastily went back inside and shut the doors firmly behind her. She barred them with their metal bars and then closed the curtains before looking at the sleeping Princess.

Utau knew there was no reason to worry. The palace was guarded at all times. But then again, if the princess could find a secret passageway leading outside . . . anyone could.

She decided it would be wise if she slept here. It was better to be cautious.

So she went to the Princess' dressing room and took out the folded mattress from the large wardrobe. After setting it up next to the bed, she headed out to the servant's quarters.

She took a warm but quick bath and dressed in her bed clothes. Not wanting to leave the Princess alone, Utau hurried back.

On the way out, she bumped into Lulu.

"I'm sorry." Utau apologized and made to walk past but Lulu caught her arm.

"Watch where you're going pretty girl." She snarled.

Somehow, the older maid managed to say 'pretty' as if it were an insult.

Utau knew a few words she could snap back at Lulu but she swallowed back her anger when she remembered Amu being alone.

"I already apologized. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Who do you think you are?" Lulu glared at her.

"Alright, Lulu. I don't want to argue. Step aside."

"Just because you are the Princess' new toy, you think you're better than everyone else?" She gritted out.

Utau's patience was running low. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

Lulu laughed a humorless laugh. "Oh, don't pretend with me." She leaned in with a glare that could've cut glass. "I've been working for the Princess for the past five years. And then you come in with your sad story 'oh, my family is dead. I'm so lonely' and the Princess takes you in as her handmaiden out of pity. I don't know how you've managed to manipulate her that she seems to have forgotten all about her previous maids but listen to me, Utau, I'm no fool. I am not going to fall into your trap."

Utau just stared at the girl. Her eyes burned at the way Lulu had so casually thrown out the reminder of her family. This girl was so swathed up in jealousy that she had no inkling to what she was talking about and Utau was not going to just stand there and listen.

Utau snatched her hand away from Lulu's grasp and pushed past her without a single word.

* * *

As usual Utau woke early the next morning.

She tidied up the Princess room before going to the servant's quarters to change her clothes. Once back, she went through the normal routine of preparing a bath for Amu and selecting her dress for the day.

She opened the balcony curtains and doors and let the morning light in. Which wasn't much since the snow was still falling.

At last she woke the Princess up and helped her get dressed after she took a bath.

Amu had to join her parents and Prince Yui for breakfast so Utau took special care to make the Princess' hair.

"Utau?" Amu looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Is something wrong?"

Utau thought about telling her what happened with Lulu the night before. But then she decided against it. The princess already had a lot to worry about and besides, she wasn't going to let Amu fight her battles for her.

"Nothing." She smiled in what she thought was a convincing manner. "Your hair is done."

She was about to follow the Princess and her guard Rhythm to the dining hall when she remembered she had to change the sheets.

Utau excused herself and went about doing her task.

When she was almost done, the sound of curtains snapping shut drew her eyes to the balcony.

It was the Princess' blue-haired friend.

"Where's Amu?"

Utau looked at him for a moment before turning back to the sheets. "Down at breakfast with Prince Yui."

"Can you go and call her?"

"What?" She straightened up. "I just told you, she having breakfast with the Prince. I can't just interrupt them in the middle."

He sighed. "Listen, Utau. This is important. Just go and tell her it's urgent."

"Are you insane? I can't possibly-"

"Please?" He interrupted. "Look, if you don't go then I will."

She couldn't let that happen. What would Amu do if he just barged down. It took five more minutes and a lot of convincing on his part for her to agree.

"Alright." She finished up with the sheets and gathered the discarded ones in her hands. "But just so you know, you are completely insane."

He smirked. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

She turned to the door when she suddenly remembered something. "You know," she turned back around. "You shouldn't be sneaking into a Princess' room at night and watch her sleep."

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh, don't pretend. I know it was you."

"What are you talking about?"

Utau looked at him unsurely. "It was you last night at the balcony, wasn't it?"

"I wasn't here last night."

"But I saw someone."

"It wasn't me."

Utau paused. If it wasn't him that she had seen, then who was it?

"You looked lovely last night." Prince Yui said for about the thousandth time.

She smiled politely and busied herself with her food.

Her father saved her from further talking by indulging Prince Yui in a conversation about the goods he had brought and what was the best way to dispatch them to the smaller villages.

Just then someone leaned in and placed an apple pie in front of Amu. It was Utau.

"My lady," she whispered. "Your _friend_ is waiting for you in your chambers. He says it's urgent."

Amu tried to hide her surprise and whispered back. "Why?"

"He wouldn't say. Just that it was important."

"Alright. Give me five minutes." Amu was almost finished with her breakfast so she stood up. "Excuse me."

"I hadn't realized we were such a bore company, my lady." Prince Yui observed. "You're leaving too soon."

"Your company is most pleasant, my lord." Amu laughed. "Last night's ball has left me fatigued, I only wish to rest."

"It's fine, sweet." Her mother spoke up. "You deserve your rest."

Amu bowed and ignored Prince Yui's sharp stare before taking her leave. She told Utau to follow her but the blonde was busy observing something.

"Utau?"

"Oh, sorry, my lady."

They reached her chambers and Utau volunteered to remain outside with Rhythm to warn Amu if anyone comes.

"Thank you."

Amu rushed inside wondering what could possibly be so pressing that Edward had to call her in the middle of the breakfast. And there he was, seated on the bed, staring at the ceiling like he had all the time in the world.

"What is this?" She demanded and he looked at her.

"Took you long enough." He remarked as he stood up. "For a second I thought you might be riding on a turtle."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're right." He frowned as if deep in thought. "A turtle can't possibly take your weight."

"Aren't you funny," She gave a humorless laugh. "What I want to know is that what was so crucial that you had to interrupt while I was busy?"

"Busy with your father-in-law, you mean." He stated with a blank face.

"My _future_ father-in-law." She gritted out. "I have not yet married his son if you have failed to notice."

He sighed and took a step towards her. "Look, I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what did you come here for?" She demanded.

He took a moment to answer. "To say goodbye."

That gave Amu a pause. "Are you going somewhere?"

He took slow steps until he was standing right in front of her and she had to tilt her head up to look at him in the eye. "Yes." He whispered. "And I wouldn't be able to see you before you leave Ice for Shadow, so . . ."

". . . This is goodbye?" She whispered back.

He ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "For now. Yes."

The silence that fell over them was too comfortable to disturb. She wanted to ask him what he meant by 'for now' but she was afraid to break this connection.

Just then the door opened and he stepped back.

It was Utau. "There's a problem."

"Just a moment, Utau."

"We don't have a moment. Prince Yui is on his way here."

"What? Why-"

"Amu," Edward interrupted. He was backing away. "I have to leave now."

He was about to climb off when Amu stopped him. "Will I see you again?"

He smirked. "Of course you will."

She smiled at his cryptic answer and decided to not press him. She _knew_ she was never going to see him again. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Later, Amu."

And then with a swift bow, he was gone.

"Amu," The strain in Utau's voice made the Princess look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You are being watched." She whispered.

"What do you mean? Who would-"

"Just be careful of what you do or say. You are being watched all the time-"

A knock on the door interrupted her. "My lady?" It was Rhythm. "Prince Yui begs audience."

Amu glanced at Utau before replying. "Let him in."

And in he came, her future father-in-law. "Princess Amu." He bowed before glancing around the room as if he were looking for something . . . or _someone_?

"Is there something you need?" Amu asked, confused at his behavior.

"Oh, no." He looked back at her. "I was just worried at your early departure. I was anxious you might be ill."

"Thank you for your concern, my lord." She forced a smile. "I am completely alright. Only in need of some rest."

"Forgive me, then." He bowed again. "I'll leave you to relax."

And just as suddenly he left, leaving Amu confused and suspicious about his behavior.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
